Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: When the gang meets up with famous fright-writer Ben Ravencroft, he invites them to New England for his hometown's Autumn Harvest Festival. But things take a turn when a man anmed Lucifer comes out fo nowhere and plots to take revenge by summoning the dreaded Chronos the Grim Reaper! Now, the gang is on the case as even the monsters, Ghoul School kids, and Boo Brothers appear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I managed to finish up this movie to pick up after Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. It's quite similar to the Witch's Ghost, except a bit different, it includes a new enemy, and this time, both ben and Sarag are the good guys. Plus, there's a few surprises in this story. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen**

 **Chapter 1: Meet Ben Ravencroft**

At the museum of natural history, at the night of the full moon, the curator turned out the lights in his room and walked out of his room before closing the door, getting out the keys, and locking the door. As he walked across the hallway, he passed Velma, who was in the Greek exhibit and in the disguise as a sort of maiden feeding the king grapes before she looked back to the curator and put her glasses back on, Fred and Daphne, both of which are in the renaissance exhibit in renaissance costumes as they looked back at the curator that passed them with smiles, and the Egypt exhibit, ironically the spot where Scrappy stood as a sort of statue for Anubis, where two coffins suddenly creak open slowly, catching the curator's attention as he turned around and gasped before backing away slowly.

"Is anyone there?", asked the curator.

Then, as he slowly backed away, before he could hit a button behind him by accident, Googie, disguised as a tour guide, noticed the curator backing away.

"Be careful, sir!", Googie warned, prompting him to turn to notice her, although he still pressed the button by accident, turning the exhibit lights on, showing Scooby and Shaggy in prehistoric costumes as a recorded voice spoke from the speaker.

"Early man's struggle for survival was a harsh one.", the voice spoke, frightening the curator and prompting Googie to rush over to him.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit worked up.", spoke Googie as he turned to the exhibit.

"Threats to his existence were everywhere.", the voice continued.

"I really must switch to decaf.", the curator spoke calmly before he went down to pick up his papers.

"Good idea.", Googie agreed as she then helped pick up the papers and give them to the curator.

"Fortunately, man had his greater intelligence to help him survive. It is with the use of tools that humans learned to overcome their savage enemies. Please move to the next exhibit.", the voice spoke as while she was helping the curator get his papers, she noticed the mummy coffins being opened by two sorts of gladiators that wield an axe and mace and gave a quiet gasp as Scooby and Shaggy, as well as Scrappy, noticed them too and grew frightened while Scrappy gave a gasp before the exhibit lights went out.

As the monsters neared the curator, Googie had to warn him and quick.

"Uh, professor? You might want to look behind you.", Googie warned.

"What do you mean?", asked the curator before he turned around to notice the two gladiator monsters, which roared and prepared to strike him down, only to miss as he made his narrow escape.

Then, they proceeded toward Googie, Scooby, and Shaggy.

"Like, stay right there!", Shaggy spoke in fear.

They only growled as they proceeded toward them still and raised their axe and mace before Shaggy tossed his club and Scooby, his sabertooth carpet, before the club was sliced and the carpet fell onto another monster, who had difficulty, but eventually tore apart the carpet, before they moved forward.

"Shaggy!", Scooby exclaimed.

Then, Googie got out a stapler and held it out at the monsters.

"All right, nobody move! This stapler's loaded. I'll let you have it!", Googie warned, earning the monsters' laughter, only making Googie smile, knowing it was actually a distraction.

That was when Scrappy popped up from behind one of the monsters and landed on the helmet before shouting.

"Now, Uncle Scoob!", Scrappy shouted before Scooby pulled a string, causing a net to fall toward the monsters, before Scrappy hopped off in the nick of time.

"Yes!", Scooby and Shaggy shouted.

Then, Scrappy landed in Googie's arms.

"Nice use of the stapler back there, Googie.", Scrappy complimented.

"Thanks, Scrappy.", Googie grinned before Scooby and Shaggy started to celebrate.

"The trap worked, Scoob!", Shaggy grinned.

"Yeah!", Scooby agreed before he laughed.

"Give me four!", Shaggy spoke before he and Scooby high-fived each other while hopping into the air.

Meanwhile, Googie and Scrappy noticed the monsters breaking free with the axe as Shaggy and Scooby seemed oblivious.

"Uh, guys?", Googie began.

"You're the man, Scoob!", Shaggy complimented.

"You're the man!", Scooby responded before he laughed again.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Uncle Scoob.", Scrappy warned.

"Why not?", Scooby puzzled before the monsters then tapped Scooby and Shaggy's shoulders, catching their attention, causing them to turn around. proving Scrappy's point, as the monsters growled.

"That's why not.", Googie replied as the monsters raised their weapons.

"Yikes!", Shaggy and Scooby exclaimed before they ran off, causing the monsters to miss.

Then, Googie had an idea.

"I've got an idea. Meet me at the torture exhibit.", Googie spoke as she and Scrappy headed there while Shaggy and Scooby fled.

"Like, if it means we don't have to get chased by these guys, it's a done deal!", Shaggy shouted before he passed by Fred and Daphne two times going down the hallway in one direction and then another, puzzling them as they shrugged at each other.

Meanwhile, Scooby was running from the monsters as they readied their weapons again before Scooby wound up going up the bones of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and stop atop the head before looking down to notice the monsters below, one of which split the bone in half with his mace, causing the bones themselves to collapse in the process before Scooby braced himself for the fall only to be bounced upward by the skull and caught by Shaggy in the nick of time.

🎵 _ **Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where are you? We've got some things to do now**_

 _ **Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where are you? We need some help from you now**_ __

Then, the duo noticed the monsters peeping out from the skull's eyeholes, prompting Shaggy and Scooby to run away, unaware that Fred, Daphne, and Velma were regrouping before they suddenly collided with Googie and Scrappy by mistake and fell to the floor as a result.

"Excuse me. Pardon. Coming through.", Googie urged as she and Scrappy helped the gang back up before they ran off, giving Shaggy and Scooby room to flee as they passed by before turning left, only to notice one of the monsters chasing after them before and then run with Shaggy riding Scooby before crossing paths with another monster, holding his axe at the ready.

🎵 _ **Come on, Scooby-Doo, I see you pretending you got a sliver**_

 _ **You're not fooling me, 'cause I can see the way you shake and shiver**_ __

Then, the monsters only clashed with each other as they both missed Shaggy again before they ran up to a big flag with a knight's shield as a symbol before Shaggy Let Scooby climb atop the flag first before Shaggy grabbed Scooby's tail for support and then decided to hold onto Scooby's back as the dog made his ascent carefully with the two monsters nearing the boys before Scooby inadvertently tore down the flag, trapping himself, Shaggy, and the two monsters underneath before the monsters growled as they stood back up as they were evidently landed on by Shaggy and Scooby during the fall, revealing them to be sitting on the monsters' shoulders as they got the flag off them before they Scooby, Shaggy, and the monsters noticed each other with which they managed to flee before the monsters could grab them.

🎵 _ **You know, we've got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act Don't hold back!**_

 _ **And Scooby-Doo, if you come through, you're gonna have a Scooby Snack**_

 _ **That's a fact!**_

 _ **Go!**_

Meanwhile, at the torture exhibit, Googie and Scrappy were setting up traps for the monsters with someone else's help.

"Thanks for the assist, Mr. Ravencroft.", Googie gratified.

"Now, I assure you, the pleasure's all mine. And please, call me 'Ben'.", Ben replied.

"Sure thing.", Googie nodded.

"That's all well and good, but if you don't mind, we need to get into position.", Scrappy urged.

"Got it.", Googie understood before Ben hid behind the curtains and Googie then grew pointy ears, wolf fur, fangs, claws, a wolf tail, and, of course, a cute wolf nose before climbing up the wall with Scrappy on top of her back while Googie held on to her rope and turned around on the top of the wall, noticing Shaggy and Scooby there just in time as they opened the Iron Maiden and saw spikes on the inside.

"Psst! Over here, guys!", the werewolf whispered, shocking Scooby and Shaggy a bit before they realized who it really was.

"Oh. Like, that's only you, Googie.", Shaggy sighed.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"Right. Now, if you guys see these monsters, give a holler, okay?", Googie requested.

"Okay.", Scooby and Shaggy agreed just before they turned around to notice the two monsters approaching them just in time and panicked in response.

"Like, they're here, Googie!", Shaggy signaled as he and Scooby covered their eyes.

"What? Already?", Googie puzzled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's rock 'em and sock 'em already!", Scrappy urged.

"Geez, Scrappy. No need to be testy.", Googie responded before she then swung down from the wall, howling with her normal voice as she swung down while Scrappy shouted his usual catchphrase.

"Da da da da da da! Puppy power!", Scrappy shouted before he and Googie then knock the monster with the axe off-course to the right side, trapping him in the drawbridge-like torture device that had restraints on the feet and restraints with chains on the wrists before Ben then lifted his left foot in the path of the other monster's causing him to trip and let go of his mace and fall onto the same trap, dismantling it on the process as well as falling into a cage in the process before Scooby and Shaggy uncovered their eyes.

🎵 _ **Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Here are you, you're ready and you're willing**_

 _ **If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know we'll catch that villain**_

 _ **I know we'll catch that villain!**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

The two monsters groaned from the trap as Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy saw the results as the werewolf giggled from the sight of the monsters' hilarious failure.

"I'd say those monsters are down and out.", Scrappy spoke before Fred turned the lights on as he, Daphne, and Velma walked in with the curator and two security guards.

"Nice going, guys. You caught 'em.", Fred complimented.

"Uh, right. No problem, Freddy, but, like, we had a little help.", Shaggy responded as he and Scooby pointed to the curtain before out walked Ben Ravencroft.

"Who are you?", puzzled Daphne.

Then, Velma gasped in surprise.

"I don't believe it. You're Ben Ravencroft, the famous horror writer.", Velma spoke in surprise.

"That's right. And let's see who they are.", Ben replied as he walked toward one of the monsters as Googie walked toward another before Ben unmasked the first monster, revealing him to be a sort of red-haired man with a mustache and glasses.

"It's Perkins.", the curator gasped before Googie spoke next.

"And don't forget about...", the werewolf began as she unmasked another monster, revealing him to be a Black-haired man. "Griswold."

"Dr. Dean, those archeologists from the museum's Babylonian project were, in fact, both disgruntled over the fact that you cut off their funding, as well as furious enough to dress up like these monsters.", Scrappy explained.

"And we would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for this meddling...writer!", Perkins complained, surprising the group as Perkins and Griswold were escorted to the police car outside.

"Well, that's an unexpected change of pace.", Scrappy admitted.

"Like, that's a twist.", Shaggy concurred.

"Yeah. You said it, Scrappy.", Googie agreed as she changed back to normal.

"Yeah. Well, at least he didn't call us 'kids'. I hate that.", Fred responded.

"Guess you beat us to the punch, Mr. Ravencroft.", Daphne spoke.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upstage you.", Ben apologized.

"So, what were you doing here?", asked Fred.

"I was doing research on my latest novel when I saw the archeologists acting suspiciously and decided to investigate.", Ben explained.

"Which, is a very likely story, because it's true.", Scrappy added.

"Mr. Ravencroft, I am a huge fan of your work. I have read all your books, which, in my opinion, are the best horror stories ever written.", Velma sighed as she shook hands with him.

"Um, thanks. Velma.", Ben gratified puzzlingly, surprising Velma even more.

"You know my name?", gasped Velma.

"And Daphne's and Fred's.", Ben replied before Scooby tapped on Ben's shoulder with his tail, prompting him to turn to the slightly disgruntled Scooby and the weary Shaggy before Scooby smiled hopefully.

"And Scooby and Shaggy, of course.", Ben chuckled, earning Scooby's laughter.

"And let me guess, you know our names, too?", asked Googie.

"That's right. You're Googie, and the puppy you're holding is the one and only Scrappy Cornelius Doo.", Ben replied.

"Yeah, that's right, and wherever there's a monster, I'll rock 'em and sock 'em.", Scrappy replied, earning Ben's chuckle.

"And I'm sure you will. Anyway, I've admired your work unraveling supernatural mysteries for some time now. I mean, basically, we're in the same business of mystery and the occult, right?", Ben spoke.

"Oh, please. What we do pales in comparison with the sheer, palpable fright of your novels.", Velma commented.

"I wouldn't say that.", Ben spoke modestly.

"I mean, take 'The Dead Mall' for example. Oh, that creepy jewelry store owner was an incredibly complex character.", Velma continued.

"You're very kind. Listen, Velma. I'm going back to my hometown in Massachusetts this weekend to the house where I wrote my early books. I go back every year for the full color. It's very peaceful and relaxing. Why don't you and your friends come visit?", asked Ben, earning Velma's surprised gasp.

"Really? Oh, that would be great! Uh..uh, wouldn't it, gang?", asked Velma.

"Yeah. We could use a break from all these spooky mysteries.", Daphne agreed.

"And after solving all those mysteries, a little break from adventure is a nice change.", Googie concurred.

"And Oakhaven does have one of the best restaurants in New England.", Ben added.

"You're telling me that it has the best restaurants with the best food to keep us stuffed?", Googie spoke excitedly.

"Wow, Googie. You seem just excited about food as Shaggy and Uncle Scoob are.", Scrappy admitted.

"Sorry. I guess it's one of my wolf instincts acting up again.", Googie apologized with a grin.

"Wolf instincts?", asked Ben.

"Trust me, Ben. You have no idea.", Scrappy warned, although Ben pretty much got the gist.

"That would explain the reason for Googie's howl, because she's a werewolf, isn't she?", asked Ben, earning Googie's gasp.

"How'd you know?", asked Googie.

"Because, I wrote one book that actually involves a woman who used a spell book to transform into a werewolf as an act of protection and then back, only to discover that she is now capable of transforming at will, although she did have side effects based upon her newfound 'wolf instincts'.", Ben explained.

"That's actually true. I did read that.", Velma agreed.

"Whoa.", Googie spoke.

"I know, right? Who would've thought that there would actually be a book about someone like you?", Scrappy admitted.

"Like,in any case, we're sold. Right, Scoob?", asked Shaggy as he turned to Scooby, who slurped his tongue in anticipation.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed before he laughed.

Little did they know that a man in a black coat watched from the ceiling hatch as he spoke to himself.

"Oh, great. Ben's headed to Oakhaven as well. No matter. I just have to make certain that they remain ignorant of the Beast's Spellbook. That's all there is to it, and then, I'll have my revenge.", the cloaked man spoke.

 **A/N: So, what do you think so far? Also, that version of the Scooby-Doo theme song that played was form the 2002 Live-Action Scooby-Doo movie performed by MxPx. Prety cool, right? I like that one the best. As for the rest, as certain surprises turn up, I'll explain things. For example, this new enemy is the man in black coat. Although, he won't remain unmasked for the whole movie, I can say that much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here, at the next chapter, Dracula has been spying on Shaggy and the others for some time ever since the time that the Cat god's curse was lifted. In other words, for a month. Little did he know that the man in black is up to something big, although he decided to go after him, eventually. Also, Dracula is voiced by either Jeff bennett or Henry Winkler (whichever one you prefer) while Scrappy-Doo is actually voiced by Jason Ritter in this story as well as "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island", which was the last, meaning previous, story I finished last week.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen**

 **Chapter 2: Dracula's Resolve/Welcome to Oakhaven**

At Transylvania, at his castle, Dracula saw Scooby and the others through a sort of crystal ball, quite puzzled.

"So, Shaggy's girlfriend became the werewolf this time, yet she has the capability to transform in and out of this hairy stage at will? And what's with that man in black? He doesn't even have a sense of fashion. How troubling.", Dracula spoke.

"Uh, yeah. If by troubling, you mean 'wicked'!", Sibella spoke.

"I don't need your input, Sibella. The point is, we don't know how this happened, especially since Shaggy and his pesky friends snatched the Grimness Book of Records.", Dracula spoke.

"Why, that's due to a spell on the Grimness Book, honey.", Vanna Pira replied.

"Spell? What spell?", Dracula puzzled.

"The spell that would turn Shaggy into a werewolf in case the Hunch Bunch wasn't able to turn Shaggy into a werewolf.", Vanna answered.

"Oh, yes. That spell. But what I don't understand is how she was able to change back willingly as well. And then, there's that man in a black coat. Who knows what he's up to? Althoguh, I can make a guess, since I did hear him say something about some Beast's spellbook. Wait a minute. Come to think of it, this means...", Dracula began as he gave a surprised look.

"Yep! Total apocalypse!", Crunch blathered as he and Brunch walked in.

"Did I say you can walk in here?", Dracula barked before the Hunch Buck walked out of the room.

"Now, you can come in.", Dracula spoke before the Hunch bunch walked back in.

"Thank you, your evilness, but what could that mean exactly?", asked Brunch.

"It means that if the Beast's spellbook is located by that man in a black coat, it could usher in chaos and destroy the world as we know it, for both humans and monsters.", Dracula replied.

"So, we have to save Shaggy and Scooby, right?", Sibella gasped.

"Yes, obviously, there's that, but it's going to take all the monsters in the castle, let alone even their own duatghters, to prevent this nightmare from ever occurring. Plus, I've always wanted to get back at that Shaggy for ruining my plans to have him as my werewolf.", Dracula replied.

"How about you just focus on the important stuff first, and then save the whole 'revenge' stuff for later.", Sibella suggested.

"Very well. After all, it seems that Chronos the Grim Reaper is a more terrifying threat than even me, anyways. Heck, he even scares the heck out of me. And you may bring your friends from school with you, assuming they agree.", Dracula sighed.

"Got it. I'll let them know ASAP.", Sibella understood before she turned into her hat form and then flew off before Dracula turned to the Hunch Bunch.

"As for you, Hunch Bunch, phone the Goblin King and let him know what's going on before you get the rest of my monsters upstairs and stir the fun sauce, boys. We're heading to Oakhaven tonight!", Dracula spoke.

"Right away, sir. Come, Crunch.", Brunch spoke before Crunch blathered nonsensically.

"Indeed. And one more thing, Brunch. Remember this meeting. I'm sure I will.", Dracula added.

"Indeed, your menaceness. Ta-ta for now.", Brunch agreed as he and Crunch walked downstairs as Dracula sighed.

"Now, then. Down to business.", Dracula spoke as he grabbed the crystal ball and went downstairs himself.

Meanwhile, in the morning, as Ben drove, Velma talked with him while Googie and Scrappy rode with Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby in the Mystery Machine as they drive behind Ben and Velma. As they crossed a sort of bridge, they eventually arrived at Massachusetts.

"Wow. This color is spectacular, right, guys?", asked Daphne as she took pictures with her camera.

"Amazing.", Fred agreed.

"Yeah.", Scooby concurred as he took pictures with his camera.

"Like, don't forget me, old buddy.", Shaggy spoke before Scooby went to Shaggy.

"I'd like a picture, too.", Googie spoke.

"I got dibs on the shot.", Scrappy spoke before Scooby took a picture of himself, Shaggy, and Googie with Scrappy on top of one of Googie's shoulders.

Then, they crossed two bridges as they neared their destination, one of which happened to be the same bridge that the headless horseman couldn't pass through in the story of Sleepy Hollow, as Velma spoke with Ben.

"And that scene at the end where the caretaker's flesh dissolved was so brilliant. I...", Velma spoke before Ben interrupted.

"Oh, look. We're here.", Ben spoke as he pointed to the road, revealing to Velma that they have arrived.

"Already?", asked Velma as they passed the "Welcome to Oakhaven" sign while turning left and then left again as the buildings were left and right.

"Welcome to Oakhaven.", Ben spoke just before he noticed it was a lot more packed than last year.

"What?", puzzled Ben.

"I thought you said this was a quiet, little town.", Velma spoke.

"It was.", Ben responded as he drove to the lane with less cars up front and stop there as the Mystery Machine followed.

"Wow. This is a pretty popular spot.", Fred guessed as the Mystery Machine pulled over behind Ben's car before Ben, Velma, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, and Scrappy got out of the two cars.

"Sure, we've always got a few leaf peepers, but not like this. This..is a circus.", Ben explained.

"You should try seeing a few cat people under the same moon.", Lena spoke, catching Ben and the others by surprise as she turned up with 2 pet cats.

"Lena? What are you doing here? It's great to see you.", Googie smiled as she hugged Lena.

"The feeling's mutual, Googie. Since you help lifted the curse, I decided to do some explorin' outside Moonscar Island and when I got here, you fellas turned up.", Lena spoke with a friendly grin.

"That's great. How's it going for you so far?", Googie asked.

"It was astounding, really.", Lena replied before Ben spoke.

"Okay, I give. Who's this lady?", asked Ben.

"My name is Lena. Lena Duprais.", Lena replied as she walked over to him.

"Charmed, I'm sure. My name is Ben. Ben Ravencroft.", Ben spoke as he shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you in person.", Lena grinned.

"The feeling's mutual, I'm sure, Lena.", Ben spoke before someone shouted to velma.

"Velma!", the girl shouted before Velma turned to notice none other than…

"Madelyn!", Velma grinned before she ran over to him and both hugged each other as Googie grew ouzlled.

"

"Oh, it's so good to see you. You look so adorable.", Velma complimented.

"Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, I can't believe it. You're really here! My big sister!", Madelyn spoke in excitement, surprising Googie.

"She's your little sister?", Googie puzzled.

"Hi, Madelyn.", Daphne greeted.

"Hi, Daphne. Hi, Freddy.", Madelyn greeted as she hugged them before she wen tover to Scooby.

"Hi, Scooby.", Madelyn spoke before she hugged him by the neck, earning Scooby's laughter.

"Hey, Madelyn. Nice to meet you. I'm Googie, and this is Scrappy-Doo. Scooby' nephew.", Googie greeted.

"Hey there, Madelyn. It's a pleasure.", Scrappy greeted.

"Oh. Hi, googie.", Madelyn spoke just as cheerful as ever before she hugged Googie and then Scrappy, much to his practical dismay at first before he then grinnedas ben asked Googie something.

"Who is this girl now?", asked Ben.

"That's Madelyn. Apparently, she's Velma's little sister.", Googie replied.

"Actually, this hug feels kinda nice.", Scrappy admitted before Madelyn saw Shaggy eating Scooby Snacks before he smiled and she then walked over to Shaggy and spoke in a lovestruck manner.

"H-h-hi, Shaggy.", Madelyn greeted.

"Hi, (gulp) Madelyn." Shaggy greeted before Ben turned and noticed the mayor.

"Oh, there's the mayor. He'll know what's going on.", Ben spoke as he pointed to the mayor before he, Lena, Googie, and Scrappy noticed and walked over to him while Fred, Daphne, and Velma followed.

"Like, maybe, he'll know a place to eat.", Shaggy guessed.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed before they walked over as well.

"So, what brings you here to Oakhaven?", asked Velma.

"Well, I heard about some Witch's Ghost that's haunting the place and I decided I want to head to Oakhaven to see her.", Madelyn spoke.

"The witch's ghost?", puzzled Googie.

"That would explain why those customers are here at Oakhaven. Sounds like things could get a little interesting.", Scrappy guessed.

"Welcome to old Oakhaven! Have a wonderful time! So glad you could come!", the mayor spoke before he chuckled heartily.

"Mayor. Mayor Corey.", Ben called out before the mayor noticed him and walked over.

"Ben, my boy! I'm glad you could come home to see this. And I see you brought some friends, and their dogs.", the mayor spoke.

"Dogs? Where?", puzzled Scooby, earning Scrappy's chuckle.

"He's talking about us, Uncle Scoob. I thought that was clear.", Scrappy explained.

"Welcome! The more, the merrier!", the mayor welcomed.

"But what is all this?", asked Ben.

"It's great, isn't it? Business is boomin'! Not like a few months ago when it was slower than maple syrup on a cold day.", the mayor only spoke.

"Buddy, I'll take maple syrup on any kind of day, no questions asked.", Scrappy assured.

"And I'm sure you will.", the Mayor chuckled just before a grey-haired man walked by with a box of T-Shirts.

"Hey, Ben!", the man spoke.

"Hi, Mr. McKnight.", Ben greeted.

"Welcome home! Here, have a t-shirt before my store sells out. You can wear it to the concert tomorrow.", Mr. McKnight spoke, puzzling Ben.

"Concert?", puzzled Ben.

"The Hex Girls.", Fred guessed.

"You've heard of them, Fred?", asked Daphne.

"Actually, I have, Daphne. They're the greatest eco-goths that really know how to put the spell on us with impressive lyrical music.", Googie explained.

"Also, we just happened to notice that on the banner.", Scrappy spoke has he pointed to the banner before Daphne read it.

"Oakhaven Autumn Fest featuring the Hex Girls.", Daphne read.

"Sounds like they're quite the magicians.", Lena grinned.

"You said it. And who are you?", asked Madelyn.

"Oh. My name's Lena.", Lena introduced.

"I'm Madelyn. Nice to meet you.", Madelyn greeted.

"Metaphorically, yes. But they're actually musicians.", Googie explained.

"I see.", Lena spoke.

"A local group. You'll like 'em. Kinda spooky.", the mayor assured as Ben looked closely at the T-shirt.

"'I met the ghost of Oakhaven (and lived)'?", puzzled Ben, quickly puzzling Googie, Scrappy, and Lena while Shaggy and Scooby quickly grew frightened.

"Ghost?!", worried Shaggy and Scooby.

"Jinkies! Looks like there's a ghost in your own backyard, Ben.", Velma guessed.

"I heard something about that from Madelyn. Just now, actually.", Googie stated.

"Not only that, but it's his own ancestor, the ghost of Sarah Ravencroft.", the mayor replied.

" _The_ Sarah Ravencroft?", asked Lena.

"That's ridiculous. I thought we'd gotten past all this 'witch' nonsense.", Ben spoke.

"What can I say, Ben? Ever since we built our puritan village, her ghost has appeared many times.", the mayor responded.

"It has?", puzzled Googie and Scrappy.

"Don't tell me. You disturbed her spirit with the construction...", Fred began.

"And now, she's haunting the town.", Daphne finished.

"H-How did you know?", asked the mayor.

"Ghost-hunting's our specialty.", Velma replied.

"Oh, I see.", the mayor understood before Ben grew quite puzzled.

"Did you say 'puritan village'?", asked Ben before the mayor grinned in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Just wanted to let you know that it may take a while to post more chapters before this Friday, so hopefully, I can finish up before then. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen**

 **Chapter 3: Oakhaven Tour**

Later, at a sort of village, a man was holding two loaves of bread over the fire on the kiln before removing the wooden pan and setting it onto the table while elsewhere, someone else was taking pictures of an assortment of turkeys as the mayor explained.

"What you're seein' is a perfect recreation of what life was like back in the 1600's as re-enacted by our locals.", the mayor pointed out.

"When did all this go out?", asked Ben.

"About 6 months ago.", the Mayor replied.

"This is amazing, mayor.", Velma commented as it showed someone dipping the strings in boiling wax and then lifting them up to show how candles were made back in the day.

Then, Daphne, Googie, Lena, Madelyn, Scrappy, Fred, and Velma noticed cute courthouse dolls.

"Oh. Courthouse dolls. Aren't they cute, Fred?", asked Daphne.

"Yeah. Charming.", Fred replied, earning Daphne's smile.

"Aw! They're so cute, I could just eat them up!", Madelyn spoke as she squeezed one doll carefully, as affectionate as she is.

"Even the wax dolls I used to make pales in comparison to the cuteness of these dolls, that's for sure.", Lena commented as she picked one up.

"Ditto.", Googie agreed.

"Yeah. No joke.", Scrappy concurred.

Meanwhile, Shaggy was in stocks.

"Hey, look, Scoob. I've been a bad boy.", Shaggy grinned, earning Scooby's laughter, as well as a couple of customers' own laughter.

Later, as Googie and Scrappy watch a woman churning the butter, Shaggy and Scooby step forward.

"Wouldst thou like to churn?", asked the woman before Shaggy spoke to the puzzled Scooby.

"Like, it's your turn to churn the butter, old buddy.", Shaggy ushered.

"Uh-Huh.", Scooby laughed before he stepped forward and began churning it at first before he then began using it like a sort of guitar, earning the crowd's laughter, even Googie's and Scrappy's, as Scooby continued playing it like a guitar up until the butter leaked out from the top, causing Scooby to slip on the butter puddle, even making the woman laugh with joy.

"Now, all we need is the popcorn.", Shaggy spoke.

"Uh, maybe we should hold off on that since the butter fell on the ground and all.", Googie suggested.

"Yeah, because dirty butter would not be good for popcorn, my friend.", Scrappy agreed.

Meanwhile, Velma spoke to the mayor.

"So, you say a ghost has been appearing here?", asked Velma.

"Yep. That's right, young lady. Apparently, we disturbed the spirit of Ben's ancestor who was persecuted as a witch way back in 1657.", the mayor replied, earning Velma's gasp as well as Lena's and the two pet cats yeowls of surprise as they jumped up and landed in Lena's arms.

"Unjustly persecuted. Sarah Ravencroft was a medicine woman who practiced natural healing and was unfairly accused because of her eccentric ways.", Ben retorted.

"Just like the Salem witch trials. Many men and women who were a bit different or didn't conform to the codes of the colony suffered the same fate.", Velma pointed out as it showed a customer trying out the stock before she was released from them an a couple of kids passed by.

"Sarah was a healer. It was said she even kept a journal of all the patients she cured with her herbal remedies.", Ben explained.

"Why, that's mighty fine!", Lena grinned as Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy went up to the courthouse dolls before Scooby spoke.

"Look, Shaggy.", Scooby spoke before he then picked up the black hat with his teeth and tossed it upward before it landed on his head, earning Scooby's laughter.

"It's a perfect fit, Scoob.", Shaggy commented.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed just before the wind blew the hat off his head and towards a spot near the gopher's hole.

Once it landed there, a gopher popped out and picked up the hat and then looked up to notice Scooby walking toward it before he went back to his hole, puzzling Scooby.

Then, Scooby sniffed for the gopher before he then tried digging around with his paw, only for it to be bitten by the gopher.

"Ow!", Scooby exclaimed before he waved his bitten paw as Googie walked up.

"Let me give this a shot.", Googie spoke before she grew wolf claws and then started digging quickly like a buzzsaw, inadvertently pelting the dirt on both Shaggy and Scrappy.

"Like, easy, Googie!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"Yeah. Be careful who you pelt with dirt over here.", Scrappy agreed.

Then, Googie ceased her digging just in time.

"Sorry.", Googie apologized as she retracted her wolf claws back into normal fingernails before she reached out and then got out an ancient shoe buckle.

"Huh? What's that?", Googie asked.

"I don't know.", Scooby only replied.

"I wonder what this is.", Shaggy admitted before the mayor walked by.

"Looks like you found an old shoe buckle, my boy. Probably over 400 years old.", the Mayor replied.

"No way.", Googie spoke in awe.

"Cool.", Shaggy commented before he placed the buckle on one of his shoes.

"There. Like, look for another one, Scoob, so I can have a matching pair.", Shaggy spoke.

"Okay.", Scooby agreed.

"Yeah. We found all sorts of items from the old colony when we cleared this area for construction. Handmade nails, horseshoes, farm equipment.", the Mayor stated.

"How about a book?", Ben asked.

"A book?", asked the mayor.

"You know how long I've been searching for Sarah's journal to officially clear our family name.", Ben spoke.

"Sorry, Ben. Nothing like that.", the Mayor replied.

"So, what makes you think it's Sarah's ghost haunting this place?", asked Fred.

"Because the ghost said so. Maybe you'll see her tonight.", the Mayor replied.

"Really? I was hoping to see her soon.", Madelyn beamed.

"Oh, boy.", Fred spoke.

"You never know, Fred.", Daphne spoke just before Shaggy and Scooby's stomachs growled.

"Hey, we'd like to see a puritan pizza joint. We're starved.", Shaggy requested.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed just before Googie's stomach growled, much to her surprise.

"What? I'm starving, too? But how? Sure, I've gotten a little hungry, but I've never been this hungry before.", Googie puzzled.

"Maybe that's your wolf instincts kicking in.", Scrappy guessed just before the mayor laughed.

"Don't worry, fellas. We got the best restaurant in all New England. It's back in town. I'll walk you there.", the Mayor spoke as he ushered Shaggy, Scooby, and Shaggy to the restaurant while Scrappy came with as Ben turned to Velma.

"Do you kids want to go, or would you like to see my studio?", asked Ben.

"Wow! Would we ever.", Velma spoke before she ran over to Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, and Scrappy and shouted.

"Shaggy, Googie, we'll meet up with you guys later!", Velma shouted.

"Mayor, tell Jack that anything they order is on me!", Ben shouted to the mayor.

"Zoinks! Like, what a great guy.", Shaggy grinned.

"Yeah. Great.", Scooby grinned before he slurped his tongue in anticipation.

"At this point, anything on the menu is edible right now.", Googie spoke.

"Just try to hold your hunger in until we get some food, Googie. You'll get through this.", Scrappy assured.

"I'd like to go with, for Shaggy.", Madelyn beamed as she blinked her eyes lovingly, puzzling googie and Scrappy.

"Somehow, I don't think it's gonna be a problem for now.", Googie admitted.

"You're gonna regret that offer, Ben.", Daphne warned with a light chuckle.

"It's true. That pair can eat just about anything.", Lena added, leaving Ben feeling quite uneasy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everyone. About Googie's sudden Hunger Strike, that's just a natural part of her recently developed wolf instincts ever since she lifted the cat god's curse on Moonscar Island. Frankly, this is her first time experiencing it, although fortunately, while she might have the same amount of hunger as Scooby and Shaggy, she'd still remember her manners, after the first time Scrappy reminded her, that is, but for every other time, she'll keep that in mind. One thing's for sure, reigning in her wolf instincts is gonna be tough right now.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen**

 **Chapter 4: The Legend of Sarah Ravencroft**

At the Oakhaven restaurant, Scooby and Shaggy, especially Googie, Scrappy, and Madelyn, were very enthralled by the delectable smell of food as Googie's nose changed into that of a cute wolf nose while picking up the scent.

"Jack's gonna take good care of you fellas. You're gonna love his cookin'.", the mayor assured.

"Like, I'm sure we will, your honor.", Shaggy assured.

"Wait. He cooks, too?", puzzled Googie as Madelyn noticed her wolf nose.

"So, he works the register, and cooks up some food on the same day? That's so crazy, it's almost ingenious.", Scrappy commented as Googie noticed her wolf nose in surprise before morphing it back to her normal nose.

"Oh, you have no idea, little Scrappy. Anyway, enjoy your stay at Oakhaven.", the mayor replied as he headed out the door.

"Thanks, your dudeness.", Shaggy gratified as Scooby saw a delectable prime rib not far from the entrance.

"Aw, the food. It smells so delicious. I'm not sure I can control myself anymore.", Googie worried with a nervous grin.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you're doing it a lot better than Uncle Scoob.", Scrappy assured as he pointed to Scooby, who was drooling over the prime rib onto the customer's shoulder, prompting him to move the prime rib away, but with little to no success, reminding Googie not to be like him.

"Yeah. Good point.", Googie agreed as her urges subside to a reasonable degree before Jack walked in with laughter.

"Well, fellas, are ya hungry?", asked Jack.

"Man, are we ever!", Shaggy replied without hesitation.

"So, where do we sit?", asked Googie.

"Come on over here to the back. I always have a table open for VIP's.", Jack replied as he headed there.

"Groovy! Come on, Scoob.", Shaggy responded with a grin before Scooby was then grabbed by the collar by Shaggy before they got to the best table.

"You're Mr. Ravencroft's guests, so order up anything on the menu, fellas.", Jack offered.

"Thanks, Jack. So, what is on the menu?", asked Googie.

"I've got a nice, juicy hambone for your dog. What do you think?", asked Jack with laughter.

"Bone? Yuck!", Scooby spoke in disgust.

"Yeah, about that. Scooby's not such a big fan of bones.", Googie explained.

"Yeah. Like, we'll have whatever that great smell is.", Shaggy added.

"Well, that's our Yankee Pot Roast, New England Clam Chowder, Maple-Baked Ham and Beans, Roast Turkey with Chestnut Stuffing, and Apple Cinnamon Pie!", Jack spoke in excitement. "Oh. Did I forget to mention that for dessert, we're serving up a Black Forest gateau with a crunchy shortbread base, multiple layers of praline, and a glossy Cocoa finish?", Jack added, making her, Scooby, and Shaggy lower their tongues before rolling them back up.

"Sounds great! Like, give us 4 orders of everything.", Shaggy requested.

"Yes, please.", Googie agreed as polite as she could be, excited as she is.

"Oh, I love people who love to eat.", Jack spoke with laughter as he walked to the kitchen before Scooby and Shaggy our their napkins around their necks and get their forks and knives ready while Googie just wrapped her napkin around her neck before growing wolf claws and fangs before slurping her tongue.

"Like, let me guess: wolf instincts?", asked Shaggy, earning Googie's nervous laugh before she replied.

"Yeah."

"Wolf instincts?", puzzled Madelyn.

"Oh, that's right. You weren't around. Well, long story short, she used a magic book known as the Grimness Book of Records to turn herself into a werewolf to fight off the cat creatures and lift an ancient curse, reverting said cat creatures back to normal.", Scrappy explained.

"Really?", Madelyn asked.

"Yeah, but ever since then, her wolf instincts popped up along the way.", Scrappy added.

"Well I think it's cute.", Madelyn spoke, puzzling Scrappy.

"Seriously? Out of every single monster, you think werewolves are cute?", Scrappy puzzled.

"Why not? They do have cute noses.", Madelyn pointed out.

Meanwhile, at Ben's studio, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Lena, along with 2 of her pet cats looked around.

"Wow. So, this is where it all started.", Velma spoke.

"Yes. I wrote all of my early novels here. Now, I spend most of my time in Europe, but I come back once a year to recharge my batteries. Go ahead, Velma. Sit down.", Ben spoke before Velma sat down and began typing down at the keyboard.

"Jinkies! This is a dream come true.", Velma spoke with awe.

"You have some cool things here, Ben.", Daphne commented.

"I'll say.", Fred agreed as he turned around and noticed a painting on the mantle piece above the fireplace.

"So, who's portrait is this?", asked Fred.

"This is Sarah Ravencroft. I think it was painted by a grateful patient.", Ben replied before it showed a flashback of Sarah healing an elderly woman by placing the necklace of herbs on top of her head and then moving the hot bowl over to the woman, who took a deep breath and was miraculously healed before she got up and walked away as Sarah then got out a journal and wrote down the name while the conversation went on. "Of course, she wasn't very popular with the town's doctors. Sarah was untraditional in her approach to medicine. She was a Wiccan."

"Say what?", puzzled Fred.

"I've read about them. Wiccans were people who were in tune with the forces of nature and used them for healing purposes.", Velma spoke.

"Exactly. She believed in using herbs and other natural elements to draw from the Earth's powers to heal the sick. Sarah helped many people who could not afford medical treatment. She treated her patients under a large Oak Tree, which she believed to have healing powers.", Ben added before it flashed back to the present with the painting of her on the mantelpiece today.

"Hey, I saw a huge Oak Tree like that in the town square.", Velma pointed out.

"Did you think to look there for any answers?", Lena asked as she cradled one of her cats, which meowed in response.

"I've already searched the area around that tree, but never found anything. That book could finally prove Sarah's innocence and that she was a Wiccan, not an evil witch.", Ben replied.

"Wiccans have often been misunderstood, accused of sorcery. In fact, the word 'witch' comes from Wicca.", Velma explained, slightly surprising Ben.

"I'm impressed, Velma. You know, doing research on Sarah and the wiccans led me to read almost everything about the world of superstition. That's how I started writing stories to frighten people.", Ben stated, slightly intriguing Lena.

"Is that a fact?", Lena spoke in awe as one of her cats purred delicately.

Meanwhile, one of the customers gasped in surprise not only about how full Scooby, Shaggy, and even Googie, were getting, but also about how much they were eating, let alone how fast they were doing so as well as Scooby practically ate through the middle of a ham bone and then peeped through the hole he made right through the ham while Madelyn practically fawned over both Shaggy and Googie. While Scooby finished his ham bone, Googie wasted no time in wolfing down her roasted turkey, intriguing Scrappy.

"Woof! I've never seen anything like it.", Scrappy exclaimed as Googie then swallowed the turkey whole, at least for the meat, while she took the bones out of her mouth before going for her napkin and then tidying herself up.

"Finally, I'm getting somewhere! Now, let's see what else I can wolf down. Get it? Get it?", Googie giggled as she grew wolf claws, wolf fangs, and even wolf ears before she started eating the rolls as Scrappy responded.

"Oh, I get it, all right, just as long as you slow down with the eating. I mean, Yikes!", Scrappy replied just before Jack walked in and gave another roast turkey to Shaggy and Scooby, who were quick to chow down on it, surprising Googie.

"Wow. 'Yikes' is right.", Googie agreed before she decided to eat more slowly in a calm manner before Jack spoke his reaction.

"I've never seen anything like this.", Jack chuckled in surprise.

"Trust me, Jack. It wouldn't be the first time.", Scrappy responded.

"Are you at least tasting my food?", asked Jack.

"Well, I am now.", Googie replied before she took a sip of cream soda from her cup through a straw.

However, Scooby and Shaggy only nodded before they swallowed the food in their mouths and then spoke.

"Like, it's the best food we ever had.", Shaggy sighed.

"Delicious.", Scooby concurred before slurping up his face to clean up the mess on his face and then picking up a bowl of punch with a sort of berries and then slurping it up, much to another customer's chagrin.

Then, Scooby showed his teeth, further disgusting the customer, prompting him to vomit, although he kept it in his mouth and tried as best he could to keep it in until he got outside just as Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Lena walked in and notice Scooby, Shaggy, and Googie, who was eating more politely this time, eating away at their food.

"So, how's the food?", asked Daphne.

"Pretty darn good.", Shaggy replied.

"Is there anything left in the kitchen?", asked Velma.

"Well, there is a Black Forest gateau with a crunchy shortbread base, multiple layers of praline, and a glossy Cocoa finish, but other than that, nah.", Googie replied.

"You got all that from your wolf nose, Googie?", Fred asked.

"That's right, Fred.", Googie replied as she grew a wolf nose and then took a deep breath before exhaling and changing her nose back to normal. "Also, I haven't eaten that yet."

"I'll be right back, boys. I gotta make a run to the market. And, uh, Googie, feel free help yourself to the Black Forest gateau.", Jack spoke before Googie responded as she waved.

"Thanks.", Googie gratified.

"It's getting dark, guys. Let's go see if that ghost is gonna make an appearance.", Fred stated, frightening Shaggy and Scooby a bit.

"I'd love to, believe me, but I'm still a bit hungry.", Googie replied as she got up and headed for the kitchen to pick up the Black Forest gateau.

"And I didn't get to order anything yet.", Madelyn added.

"Like, we'd love to, but we haven't had our dessert yet.", Shaggy added.

"Yeah, yeah.", Scooby agreed with a nod.

"Okay, but after you three finish, meet us at the puritan village.", Daphne spoke as she and the others started walking out.

"Ben's already gone ahead.", Velma added.

"Great. Like, if the ghost gets there first, just start screaming without us.", Shaggy responded as they walked out the door before Scooby tried to eat Shaggy's chicken bone, only for Shaggy to move it away just in time.

"Hey!", Shaggy exclaimed.

Just then, Googie walked in with the Black Forest gateau on her tray.

"All right, guys. Got my dessert. Now, let's get started, shall we?", Googie grinned.

 **A/N: About the Black Forest gateau, I saw an episode of "The Amazing World of Gumball" called "The Ad" where Richard whispered this: "I am a Black Forest gateau with a crunch shortbread base, multiple layers of praline, and a glossy cocoa finish." That had me thinking before I checked it and it turned out to be a special chocolate cake, so that later gave me the idea to add that in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello. This is where the witch's ghost appears, or should I say a fake ghost, which was, as we all know, was McKnight, although he wasn't really a bad guy, no siree.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen**

 **Chapter 5: The Witch's Ghost Appears! (Or Does She?)**

Later, at night, back at the puritan village, stormy clouds were in the air with only the full moon in view as many people waited to see the ghost, but did not spot her.

"Come on. We've been waitin' here an hour. The ghost is a no-show.", the customer spoke.

"Maybe she'll show up at the concert tomorrow, the customer guessed.

Meanwhile, Ben spoke his thoughts.

"Too bad. I was hoping to have a little chat with my ghostly ancestor. I wanted to ask her where she hid her journal.", Ben sighed jokingly.

"Boy. Ben seems to be pretty obsessed with that book.", Daphne admitted.

"I'll say.", Fred agreed whisperingly.

"Maybe it was for a good reason.", Lena guessed as she held one of her cats.

"Well, we should all leave, too.", Ben spoke.

"Let's give it a chance, Ben.", Daphne suggested.

"Yeah. It's probably a hokey bedsheet on the wall. It could be funny.", Fred agreed.

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, the positively stuffed, Shaggy, Scooby, and Googie, who was now twice as stuffed as they are, left the restaurant with Scrappy and Madelyn following them.

"I never...understood how...how my body could...could actually get this big...so fast. Ugh, I feel like a giblet.", Googie panted between breaths before she sighed.

"Believe you me, I'm just as surprised as you. But then again, it is your first time eating as much as they did. Heck, maybe twice that much, am I right?", Scrappy responded, earning Googie's slight giggle.

"I guess that last part is true.", Googie giggled.

"Well, I think it makes you look even cuter.", Madelyn commented.

"Well, uh, I don't know what to say.", Googie responded.

"Thanks for everything, Jack. It was great, especially those last 12 pies.", Shaggy gratified.

"Ahh, glad you liked 'em.", Jack sighed.

"Thanks for the Black Forest gateau, Jack. Oh, and for letting me clean up, too. It's been fun. See you later.", Googie gratified before she closed the door.

"No problem.", Jack sighed as it then showed that the plates that Shaggy, Scooby, and Googie ate over were quite spotless now as he sat down on the chair.

Meanwhile, Googie was quite puzzled about how she was bigger than Shaggy and Scooby now, considering it was her first time.

"Remind me again how I got bigger than those two?", asked Googie.

"Well, not only did you eat just as much as they did, although you still had manners, but you also ate off all the leftovers on Shaggy and Uncle Scoob's plates while you were cleaning them.", Scrappy replied.

"Oh, yeah. In a way, I guess now I know how it feels to be as big as them after they've eaten everything. Heck, I'm twice as big now, and it feels great. Guess I'd better start losing all that weight soon.", Googie understood as she then cradled her swollen belly a bit with her flabby arms.

"Like, was that good eatin' or what, Scoob?", asked Shaggy.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed before he burped. "Excuse me."

"Wow. Looks like everybody's heading back home already.", Googie stated as she noticed a few cars passing by them on the street.

"You don't think it's the work of that ghost Fred mentioned earlier, was it?", asked Scrappy.

"Yeah. Wonder if the ghost showed up yet.", Shaggy agreed.

"Or maybe they just didn't get a chance to see it and just up and left.", Googie guessed, earning their relieved sighs as Madelyn groaned before they got a little bit frightened again a moment later.

"Like, with no one here, this place is almost spooky, Scoob.", Shaggy admitted with nervous laughter.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed with the same nervousness before he noticed a few people walking up the alleyway. "Shaggy, look."

"What is it? What's wrong?", asked Googie as she, Shaggy, and Scrappy went back to the alleyway.

There, they saw a few ladies walking across the alleyway, although only Googie and Madelyn recognized them.

"Girls.", Shaggy spoke.

"Yeah. Girls.", Scooby agreed, slightly peeving Googie.

"Hello. I'm over here. Wait. Aren't those the Hex Girls?", asked Googie.

"they gotta be, right?", asked Madelyn.

"Yeah, that's them, all right.", Scrappy agreed as he took a closer look.

Googie then decided to greet them as Shaggy and Scooby had to look presentable.

"Uh, hello?", Googie waved.

"Hi.", the Hex Girls greeted as they bared their "fangs", frightening Scooby and Shaggy in the process, causing them to start running away.

"Oh, no, you don't.", Googie spoke before she grabbed both Shaggy and Scooby with wolf claws.

"Guys, it's only the Hex Girls. As in _the_ Hex Girls that were going to perform in the concert tomorrow night.", Googie explained.

"Oh.", Scooby and Shaggy understood before she let them go.

"Sorry about my friends, girls. They usually play it safe.", Googie apologized.

"That's right. Like, if there's danger...", Shaggy began agreeing.

"We run fast. Really fast.", Scooby finished.

"Right. Anyway, you must be Thorn, right?", asked Googie.

"Yeah, that's right.", Thorn replied.

"Nice to meet you, in person that is. I'm Googie, and this is Shaggy and Scooby, Madelyn, and the one and only Scrappy Doo.", Googie introduced.

"Hi.", Madelyn waved.

"You better believe it. So, where you girls off to? Practice? No, seriously, are you going somewhere to practice?", asked Scrappy.

"Actually, we were just going there right now.", Thorn replied before the wind blew over, stopping him and catching his attention, as well as Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, Scrappy, and the Hex Girls.

"Huh? What's that?", asked Googie.

Then, after a moment, a sort of witch emerged from the trees and laughed wickedly, catching the others off-guard.

"That's the Ghost of Oakhaven!", Madelyn shouted.

"Yikes!", Scooby exclaimed.

"Like, can we run now?", asked Shaggy.

"Yeah, Shaggy. Now we can run.", Googie replied.

"Sorry, we've gotta run, girls, but we'll meet up with you guys later tonight! I promise!", Googie spoke before she, Scooby, and Shaggy dashed off while Scrappy stayed behind and braced himself as usual.

"Well, what're you waiting for, ya ghost. Put up your dukes, come on!", Scrappy urged.

"Seriously, Scrappy? Again?", asked Googie as she went back and picked him up.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!", Scrappy urged.

Meanwhile, at the rooftop, the hunch bunch spied on the black coated man, who was searching around the oak tree.

"There he is.", Crunch blathered.

"And he appears to be looking around the Oak tree.", Brunch spoke before he and Crunch happened to noticed the witch's ghost in the process as they turned, but lent their two cents.

"Witch's Ghost? Ah, phooey!", Crunch blathered.

"Yes, I quite agree. The ghost of Sarah Ravencroft that we know of from the Grimness Book is not vengeful at the least. And I'm fairly certain she doesn't look like this.", Brunch agreed.

"This town shall pay for what they did to me!", the vengeful witch spoke as she flew towards the fleeing group of four.

"Can't we work this out?", Googie shouted as she turned back to the witch before the witch only responded by tossing a fireball at the group, three times, but missed.

"Huh. I guess we can't work this out.", Googie spoke.

"Like, it's every coward for himself, old buddy!", Shaggy exclaimed.

Then, as they turned left, they suddenly crashed into Velma and Fred, although Googie and Scrappy managed to stop just in time, as did Lena.

"What's going on, guys?", asked Velma.

"We were coming back from the restaurant when we just spotted the Hex Girls and before we know it, we got chased by a witch's...", Googie began before Scooby interrupted.

"Ghost!", Scooby exclaimed as Ben helped Scooby back up.

"You guys saw the witch's ghost?", asked Velma.

"Yeah.", Scooby replied before he pulled his ears and mouth to resemble that of a witch's before acting like her with the wicked laughter and usual ghostly moaning.

"The Hex Girls were even just as surprised to notice it as we were.", Madelyn added as Scooby did some moaning and laughing.

"Can you show us where?", asked Fred.

"Like, do we have to? She throws fireballs, man!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"Uh, guys? You might want to get off Daphne.", Googie urged, prompting Fred to notice that he was sitting on Daphne.

"Gee, uh, sorry, Daph.", Fred apologized as he helped Daphne back up before she brushed herself in the jacket.

Then, Googie explained as they peeped out from the wall.

"That's where the ghost was chasing us earlier.", Googie explained.

"Well, there's no one here now.", Daphne spoke.

Then, Velma noticed a pile of sparkly dust on the ground.

"Hmm. You said she threw fireballs, right?", asked Velma.

"It was just like the ghost in the T-Shirt, Velma, only a thousand times worse, as Shaggy would describe.", Scrappy added.

"Is this the street she chased you guys down?", asked Fred.

"Yep. That's the street, all right.", Googie replied.

"Like, don't remind us.", Shaggy spoke.

"On the bright side, I lost all this weight during that chase.", Googie spoke as she saw that her body was back to normal, in terms of body weight, before Fred noticed the branches and picked one of them up as Lena spoke.

"I didn't know you eat as much as they did.", Lena spoke.

"Frankly, I didn't know I could do that either ever since I helped save you a while back.", Googie replied.

"She was one of the cat creatures you fought?", asked Madelyn.

"Yep. Although, she proved to be a renegade.", Googie explained.

"Hey, check out these branches. They were all broken from the tops of these trees.", Fred pointed out.

"And in a perfectly straight line.", Daphne added.

"This is getting interesting, Ben.", Velma spoke.

Then, Googie's ears suddenly grew into wolf ears and overheard a guitar noise from far away as the gang noticed lights from far away, frightening Shaggy and Scooby.

"Shaggy!", Scooby exclaimed.

"Like, not again!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"What is that?", asked Daphne.

"It's the Hex Girls. They might be getting ready for the concert tomorrow.", Googie replied as did Madelyn at the same time, much to both of their puzzlements.

"Let's go see.", Velma spoke.

"Good idea. I did make a promise to Thorn and the others anyway.", Googie agreed as she went with Velma, as did Scrappy as he spoke next.

"It's decided, then. The sooner we get there, the better.", Scrappy concurred.

 **A/N: About the Black Forest gateau, I saw an episode of "The Amazing World of Gumball" called "The Ad" where Richard whispered this: "I am a Black Forest gateau with a crunch shortbread base, multiple layers of praline, and a glossy cocoa finish." That had me thinking before I checked it and it turned out to be a special chocolate cake, so that later gave me the idea to add that in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, everyone. This is where Vincent, Flim Flam, and the Ghoul School Kids come in near the end. Also, Maurice LaMarche voices Vincent Van Ghoul in this story.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen**

 **Chapter 6: Meeting the Hex Girls**

Later, as they neared the area, the sounds were starting to become too much for her wolf ears.

"Aah! Too loud!", Googie exclaimed before she changed her wolf ears back to normal ears, reducing the sensitivity of her ears and making it more bearable.

"Phew. That's better.", Googie sighed before Shaggy and Scooby lowered the bushes and saw the Hex Girls on stage.

"Hit it, sisters.", Thorn spoke before they began practicing a song as Thorn then turned around back to the front of the stage with a hiss.

"Whoo! You rock, Thorn!", Googie shouted with a wave, surprising Thorn.

"Hey. You're that girl we saw earlier. What are you doing here?", asked Thorn.

"I told you we'd meet up later tonight.", Googie replied.

"Wow. When you make promises, you sure know how to keep 'em.", Thorn commented.

"Thanks.", Googie gratified.

"All right. Now that we've met up again, as she promised, how about you go about your business as usual?", asked Scrappy.

"What exactly happened here?", asked Fred as he walked up.

"Like I said, Fred. We met them just before the ghost chased us.", Googie replied.

"Anyway, since we're here, would you mi d if you show us what you can do?", asked Scrappy.

"Of course not. We were just getting started anyway.", Thorn replied as the song began.

"Okay, now this? I gotta see. In a good way.", Scrappy responded before the Hex Girls sang their song.

As they sang, Scooby stood up in surprise.

 _I'm gonna cast a spell on you._

 _You're gonna do what I want you to._

 _Mix it up here in my little bowl,_

 _say a few words and you lose control._

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _Put a spell on you!_

 _You'll feel the fog_

 _as I cloud your mind._

 _You'll get dizzy_

 _when I make a sign._

 _You'll wake up in the dead of night,_

 _missing me when I'm out of sight._

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _Oh yeah!_

Then, after a while, as Thorn sang the prelude to the third verse, Googie felt herself growing wolf ears before growing a wolf tail, wolf claws, wolf fangs, wolf fur, and a cute wolf nose before she howled uncontrollably just before the Hex Girls sang the finishing verse and then finished with a pose just before red, light purple, and dark green fog erupted, earning the crowd's applause.

 _With this little cobweb potion,_

 _you'll fall into dark devotion._

 _If you ever lose affection,_

 _I can change your whole direction._

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _I'm a Hex Girl_

 _and I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 _We're gonna put a spell on all of you!_

"Whoo! You rock, girls!", Googie howled excitedly.

"Bravo.", Ben applauded.

"That was mighty impressive.", Lena added.

"Wow. I heard about music bringing out the beast in them, but this is ridiculous.", Scrappy commented.

"What can I say? I'm a huge fan of their music.", Googie commented as the fog lifted.

"Thanks. Since when were you a werewolf?", asked Thorn, surprising Googie.

"Well, uh, since that time I helped lift the cat god's curse on Moonscar Island?", Googie replied nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Never mind, I saw the news. I can tell you have good taste.", Thorn commented.

"Thanks, Thorn. After all, the music does bring out the beast in me. Literally.", Googie responded before she then changed back to normal form.

"More importantly, what are you doing here?", asked Thorn.

"The concert's tomorrow.", Dusk added.

Then, Luna noticed Ben Ravencroft.

"Hey, Wait a minute. Aren't you Ben Ravencroft?", asked Luna.

"Why? You're not gonna bite me, are you?", Ben asked with a chuckle.

"Cool. I've always wanted to meet you. You're like one of us.", Thorn spoke.

"Yeah. You understand what we're in to.", Luna added, puzzling Shaggy and Scooby as they shrugged before Dusk turned to them and spoke.

"Hi.", Dusk greeted, quickly frightening Shaggy and Scooby again.

"Hello.", Scooby and Shaggy greeted cautiously.

"That's quite an act, Miss, uh...", Fred began before Thorn finished.

"Thorn. This is Dusk and Lina. We're eco-goths.", Thorn introduced.

"Eco-goths?", puzzled Shaggy and Scooby.

"And we don't need your approval.", Dusk retorted.

"And I'm sure you don't. It's just that Shaggy and Uncle Scooby were curious about the subject of eco-goths.", Scrappy explained.

"Well, eco-goths are people who wear black, but think green.", Thorn explained.

"Oh.", Shaggy and Scooby understood in unison.

"Gee, all those explosions at the end were pretty mystifying. Eh, Velma?", asked Fred.

"Yeah. Very mystifying.", Velma agreed jokingly before Ben spoke.

"So, where are you girls from?", asked Ben.

"Oakhaven, but we won't be here for long. We're close to cutting our first CD. Well, it's been killer, meeting you.", Thorn replied.

"Same here.", Ben agreed.

"But we gotta get back to our rehearsal.", Thorn spoke before they walked back up on stage.

"Good luck with the concert tomorrow!", Googie waved.

"Thanks.", Thorn waved.

"Don't mention it.", Googie shouted back before she went with Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Ben, Lena, and the others, unaware that Sibella was watching from the tree in bat form.

"What? I didn't know Shaggy and Scooby would be here. Well, I knew they'd be in Oakhaven, but I didn't know they'd meet the Hex Girls. Why, that's Fang-tastic.", Sibella commented before she hopped off the tree and changed back to normal form before whispering to Winnie, who was hiding in the bushes.

"What? They're really here?", asked Winnie.

"Yeah.", Sibella spoke.

"Really? No joke?", Elsa spoke as she popped out from the bushes as did Tanis and Phantasma.

"Yep. Really.", Sibella spoke.

"So, what do we do?", asked Tanis.

"We wait for just the right moment, show ourselves, and then explain everything.", Phantasma spoke.

"Yeah. Shaggy and Scooby did help us, so I don't see any reason why we can't help them.", Sibella agreed.

"Wowee! You're really gonna help Shaggy and Scooby?", asked a boy before the group turned to notice Flim Flam.

"That's right. You know them?", Sibella asked.

"Know them? I've helped Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy return the 13 ghosts back to the demon's chest. I'm Flim Flam by the way.", replied Flim Flam.

"Really? But how?", puzzled Sibella.

"I believe that would be with my help.", a man spoke before he stepped out, impressing the Ghoul School kids.

"Wow. Who are you?", asked Winnie.

"I am Vincent Van Ghoul. I've heard about a witch's ghost haunting Oakhaven and would like to see her for myself. That, and Flim Flam wanted to come along. Now, tell me. What brings you pair of Ghoul School kids here?", Vincent asked.

"We were sent by my father, Dracula to find Shaggy, Scooby and the others to help prevent them from somehow releasing Chronos the Grim Reaper.", Sibella replied.

"Chronos the Grim Reaper? It seemed your father had the right idea. Chronos is a vile threat not to be taken lightly. We must do whatever we can to prevent his release. So, where are they, anyway?", asked Vincent.

"They're just over there.", Flim Flam replied, pointing to Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Googie, Fred, Velma, and Daphne, as well as Ben Ravencroft, and Lena.

"I see. Then, it is not too late. Come! We must make haste!", Vincent urged.

"Right!", the group agreed.

Meanwhile, Fred spoke to Daphne.

"Those Hex Girls seem kinda suspicious.", Fred admitted.

"I'll say.", Velma agreed.

"So, what's the plan, Freddy?", asked Lena.

"You, Daph, and I should keep an eye on 'em.", Fred pointed out.

"Gee, why is it that you always pair up with Daphne, Fred?", asked Velma, making Daphne smile as Fred blushed.

"Uh, well...", Fred began as Lena started smiling.

"Never mind, it's a good idea. While you three go do that, I want to take a mother look at where the guys saw that ghost.", Velma spoke, scaring Shaggy and Scooby, frightening them a bit again before walking there.

"Come on.", Velma urged before she and Ben walked forward with Shaggy and Scooby a bit hesitant before they went anyway as Fred looked to the smiling Daphne.

"We'll go, too.", Googie pointed out.

"Yeah. Somebody's gotta keep that ghost in line if it attacks us again.", Scrappy agreed as he and Googie walk with Scooby, Shaggy, Ben, and Velma.

"I'll go, too.", Madelyn agreed as she went with the other party.

Meanwhile, Flim Flam noticed where they're headed.

"It looks like they're headed back to where that ghost chased them, wherever that is.", Flim Flam spoke.

"Hmm. It seems we'll have to follow them closely before we can do anything else.", Vincent deduced.

 **A/N: So, what do you think about the addition of those three? Close to profound impact, right? Anyway, they'll come across Shaggy and the gang later on before even the 10** **th** **chapter, that, I can assure you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, everyone. There are a few surprise guests near the end of this chapter. Just so you know.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen**

 **Chapter 7: Retracing Steps**

Later, at the street where the ghost chased them last, Velma had her flashlight.

"Hmm. Let's take a look behind these trees.", Velma suggested as she then went there with Ben and the others following.

As they walked there, she noticed tracks on the dirt.

"What are all these tire tracks doing out here?", asked Velma.

"Strange. The road's back there.", Ben admitted.

"Right. Let's see where these tracks lead.", Velma spoke.

"Like, can't we follow 'em, tomorrow? Like, after breakfast?", asked Shaggy as Scooby nodded.

"Absolutely not. Ghost or no ghost, something's up, and it's up to us to figure out what it is and stop it.", Scrappy objected.

"Scrappy's right. Besides, it might be just another guy in the mask. After all, every other monster was, except for the while cat creature thing, but other than that, meh.", Googie added.

"Don't worry, Shaggy. I'll hold your hand.", Madelyn assured lovingly as she put her hand on Shaggy's.

"Like, I guess not.", Shaggy spoke before he and Scooby decided to catch up.

Then, just as Velma stumbled upon something important, Scooby and Shaggy accidentally bump into Scrappy, Googie, Madelyn, Ben, and Velma, who shushed then in response before she pointed toward the barn, in which it showed the mayor opening it and looming around before closing it.

"Jinkies. It's the mayor.", Velma whispered.

"Well, if that's not suspicious, I don't know what is.", Scrappy whispered back.

"What's he doing here?", asked Ben.

"I don't know, but we're gonna figure out what's in that barn. Googie and Scrappy will stay here on lookout while Scooby and Shaggy follow the mayor.", Velma whispered.

"We will?", asked Shaggy.

"Would you rather you and Velma switch places?", asked Scrappy.

Then, Shaggy changed his mind.

"On second thought, we'll take the mayor. He'll never know we're in his tail, eh, Scoob?", Shaggy pointed out.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed before he tried to leave, only for him, Googie, and Scrappy to notice Shaggy accidentally stepping on his tail.

"Uh, Shaggy? You're kinda stepping on Scooby's tail.", Googie stated, prompting Shaggy to lift his foot up.

"Sorry, Scoob.", Shaggy apologized as Scooby's tail practically heated like a heart and glowed pink for a bit before it returned to normal as Scooby then shook it a bit with a sigh.

Then, as Ben and Velma ran for the barn and Scooby, Shaggy, and Madelyn ran for the mayor, Googie and Scrappy went inside the forest near the barn, just in time to spot the Ghoul School kids, much to her surprise.

"What the heck?!", Googie exclaimed.

"Hey. I know you guys. You're the Ghoul School kids.", Scrappy spoke.

"That's right. The one and only.", Sibella spoke.

"Wait. Those're the Ghoul School kids you told me about?", asked Googie.

"Yeah, and those are nice monsters.", Scrappy explained.

"Indeed, they are.", Vincent spoke as he walked out of the shadows with Flim Flam waving.

"Hi, there.", Flim Flam greeted.

"What? Vincent Van Ghoul, too? I've heard about him.", Googie spoke.

"And Flim Flam, too. How's it going with you?", Scrappy asked.

"Why, it's going great.", Flim Flam responded.

"Yes, but in any case, we need your help.", Vincent spoke.

"Help? With what?", asked Googie.

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Madelyn, and Scooby were carefully following the mayor as they hid behind tree to tree.

When the mayor looked behind him, he saw no one there before he turned back around and proceeded forward with Scooby and Shaggy hiding impressively well behind the mailbox. Then, they went back out before the mayor looked back from the wall again only to notice no one there before returning to his path as Scooby and Shaggy hid behind the tree this time and carefully proceeded.

Meanwhile, Velma struggled to unlock the lock, but had no luck.

"There's gotta be another way in here.", Velma spoke before she noticed to Ben to urge him to come with her to find another way while going around the barn.

Meanwhile, Googie and Scrappy were giving new piece of info.

"So, you guys are saying is that in Oakhaven, there's a spellbook no one should have, otherwise called 'The Beast's Spellbook'?", asked Googie.

"Indeed. Opposite, the spellbook that allowed you to transform Shaggy back to normal after the Monster Road Rally.", Vincent replied.

"Wait. You mean the Grimness Book of Records?", asked Googie.

"But more importantly, how did you know all this?", asked Scrappy.

"Because, I watched the road rally from a crystal ball.", Vincent replied.

"Well, okay, there's that.", Scrappy replied.

"So, what does that book have to do with all this, especially when we're trying to prove Sarah Ravencroft's innocence?", asked Googie.

"A lot more than you can imagine. Sarah can tell you. All you need do is find a summoning spell for her in the Grimness Book of Records.", Vincent replied.

"How do you know this?", asked Googie.

"Because my great-great grandfather was the one who wrote it later after the Salem Witch Trials and later had to give it to Dracula to keep Chronos' follower away from it and keep Chronos the Grim Reaper in check in another dimension.", Vincent answered.

"Wow. I guess there's a lot more to Dracula than meets the eye.", Scrappy guessed.

"Maybe so. Thanks for the info. We'll be sure to let the guys know, but no one else. After all, there's no need to cause a panic, am I right?", Googie spoke.

"Clever girl.", Vincent grinned.

"You're gonna like Sarah.", Flim Flam pointed out.

"Yep. She's as cheerful as ever.", Winnie added.

"I know.", Googie spoke before she and Scrappy grew puzzled.

"Hold on just a second. You mean you've summoned her more than once?", asked Scrappy.

"Just on occasion, of course. But in any case, be careful out there, and beware the Beast's Spellbook. It has to be destroyed before any damage can be caused..", Vincent replied.

"Got it. Thanks for the warning, Vincent.", Googie gratified.

Meanwhile, Daphne spoke to Fred as Lena looked on.

"So, Freddy, why do you always pair us up?", asked Daphne.

"Uh, well, I thought about that for the longest time, and there's never been a good time to tell you. Maybe it's time that I... Well, that I...", Fred began before he noticed the Hex Girls.

"Hey. Here they come.", Fred whispered.

Then, Daphne turned to notice the Hex Girls walking down the road.

"I think we're going to need to perform our ritual, girls.", Thorn spoke.

"Not tonight, Thorn. My powers are weak from rehearsing.", Dusk spoke.

"Mine, too. How about tomorrow? Just before the concert.", Luna suggested.

"Never mind. I'll do it myself. See you in the morning. Bad dreams, sisters.", Thorn spoke.

"Bad dreams, sister Thorn.", Dusk and Luna spoke before they walked away laughing, as was Thorn, who continued walking forward.

"Did you hear that, Daph? Those girls have something to do with this ghost.", Fred whispered.

"And she might have a similar ritual like I did with Simone. I'm sure of it.", Lena concurred.

"Thorn seems like the leader. Let's follow her.", Fred whispered.

"Are you sure you're not just stuck on Thorn, Freddy?", asked Daphne.

"You did seem to show some affectionate looks during her song.", Lena whispered before she, Daphne, and Fred decided to follow her.

Meanwhile, Velma was lifted up by Ben, who was standing on a barrel.

"Just a little higher.", Velma whispered.

"I can't.", Ben strained before Velma had to step on Ben's head for support.

"That's great.", Velma whispered.

"Wonderful.", Ben spoke sarcastically.

"I'm in.", Velma whispered before she crawled through the door, only to wind up falling to the floor on the barn, much to Ben's concern.

"Velma! Are you okay?", whispered Ben.

"I'm fine.", Velma whispered weakly a bit before she then opened the back door. "Come on."

Elsewhere, outside town, Miss Lenoir and Jacques, along with his pet panther Shaun, just turned up at the sign that says "Welcome to Oakhaven."

"So, this is where we're supposed to meet someone named 'Revolta'?", asked Simone.

"Maybe so. But you don't believe it one bit, do ya, chére?", asked Jacques.

"I've lived with that curse for 200 years. At this point, I'll believe anything.", Simone spoke before Revolta's voice spoke up.

"Ah, so you did come after all. How nice.", Revolta spoke up.

"Now, can you please explain why you called us here?", asked Simone.

"But, of course. As you know, Googie turned herself into a werewolf with the very book that drained you not of your own lifeforce, but of your own powers. Well, did you happen to know that that same werewolf is in this very town?", asked Repulsa.

"Nope. We did not know's that.", Jacques replied.

"In any case, I'd like to make a deal with you two. The clock has but one hour until midnight, and by that time, the red moon eclipse will take hold and release Chronos the Grim Reaper, but only if one invites the right spell when the eclipse is in the midnight alignment. That is why I need your help to procure a certain book, otherwise known as The Beast's Spellbook by then.", Revolta spoke.

"Really? And what's in it for us?", asked Simone.

"Oh, right. Did I not mention that you could have your powers restored in an instant?", asked Revolta before she then blew magic dust around Simone and Jacques, turning them into werecats once more as they snarled, surprising them as Revolta grinned.

"My gris gris! It came back!", Jacques sobbed happily with a hint of laughter.

"You restored our immortality? Why?", asked Simone.

"Just so you know, it only lasts until midnight, but if you complete this task, you and that man will be given back that immortality. All you have to do is help this man get it. His name is Lucifer. Word is, he's been after that Spellbook for sometime now, and the only man who can stop him his Ben Ravencroft. But there is an upside. He doesn't yet know that Lucifer is here, which should give us the advantage, save for one thing. One of those meddling brats and that dog who foiled my last plan.", Revolta spoke as it then showed the man in a black coat, Ben, Ravencroft, and then Shaggy and Scooby, making Simone practically snarl with animosity.

"It appears we have a common enemy. So, where do we meet him?", Simone asked.

"At an area around Oakhaven's Oak Tree that was reduced to a stump. Can't miss it. In any case, that's where you two and Lucifer will begin the search.", Revolta replied.

"Okay, okay. So, what you're sayin' is, once we help that Lucifee get what he wants, you'll let us keep our gris gris?", asked Jacques.

"More than that, I'll also give you both access to every spell connected to dark magic possible. That I can personally guarantee, but only if you complete this task before midnight. Otherwise, failure to complete this task before midnight will result in elimination. So, in other words, don't fail and don't let that boy and his dog get in your way. Ta-ta for now.", Revolta spoke before he vanished.

"Well, you heard the spooky lady. Let's go find us a spellbook. Lead the way, Shaun!", Jacques ushered before Shaun then began sniffing for the Beast's Spellbook.

"How do you know if this 'Shaun' can locate the book?", asked Simone.

"Well, I trained him to sniff up just about anything I need before I even picked up those Mystery, Inc. kids.", Jacques replied as they entered Oakhaven.

"I see.", Simone responded as they entered.

Meanwhile, after the mayor walked into the hardware store, Shaggy, Madelyn, and Scooby watched as the store owner gave him a sort of package.

"This mayor's one busy guy.", Shaggy admitted.

"Yeah.", Scooby concurred.

"Yeah, but why would he need that package for?", puzzled Madelyn.

"Okay, Willard. You take it easy now.", the Mayor spoke as he walked out while Scooby and Shaggy hid behind the wall.

Then, as the mayor walked out to his left two times, he noticed what appeared to be a boyfriend and his girlfriend kissing each other.

"Ah, young love.", the Mayor spoke with a grin as he passed them before Shaggy and the bashful Madelyn stop kissing, with Scooby looking a bit peeved, and then turned, as did Scooby, to see the Mayor, who gave the package to someone as they hid behind the fence in a bush.

Back at the barn, Velma turned the flashlight on and noticed a pickup truck with a crane before she felt it.

"It's still warm, Ben.", Velma stated.

"But who would be driving it this late at night?", Ben asked.

"That's the Mystery.", Velma replied.

Meanwhile, back with Fred, Daphne, and Lena, Thorn was walking back home as she opened the porch gate and started walking around back to the shed as Fred, Daphne, and Lena crept up behind the fence with the two cats following her, before they crept up to the shed with Fred, Daphne, Lena, and her two pet cats peeping through the window. First, Thorn poured a sort of liquid into the bowl two times, one for each different kind, before placing herbs into the bowl as well. As a result, much to the gang's surprise, light green smoke started coming from the liquid before the group bent back down.

"What's she up to?", asked Fred.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a witch.", Daphne whispered.

"Actually, she's a Wiccan. I've seen that ritual before. It actually rejuvenates people and helps them recover quick-like.", Lena objected as one of her cats meowed and Thorn then picked up the bowl before gently sniffing the contents and then exhaling.

Meanwhile, the mayor turned around to see shadows creeping back into the bush, puzzling him before he continued as Scooby, Shaggy, and Madelyn followed, still inside the bush before the mayor opened the garage door and then checked back to make sure he wasn't followed before closing the garage door.

"Like, he won't ditch us that easily, Scoob.", Shaggy whispered before he and Scooby went out of the bush and towards the garage entrance before shushing Scooby as a reminder to keep quiet.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed before he shushed back.

Then, the trio went inside carefully.

"Like, where do you think he went, Scoob?", asked Shaggy in a whispering voice.

"I don't know.", Scooby replied whisperingly.

"Maybe he's the witch. Oh, but then again, how would he fit?", asked Madelyn.

But no sooner had they heard a creaking noise, that whom should they meet but the ghost of Sarah Ravencroft. The vengeful ghost turned and spoke angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY RESTING PLACE!", the witch angrily shouted, frightening Scooby and Shaggy while surprising Madelyn with a gasp.

"THIS TOWN WILL PAY!", shouted the angry witch before she flew toward them.

"Like, send them a bill, but leave us alone!", Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby wound up getting themselves stuck, although fortunately, just enough for the vengeful ghost to miss them before they got up and ran the other way, screaming as the witch laughed wickedly before they ran through a wall, literally as Madelyn followed.

"Wait for me!", Madelyn shouted.

Then, in their panic, they failed to notice the mayor in front of him before plowing him over.

At the rooftop, the other monsters noticed Shaggy, Madelyn, and Scooby running from the alleged "Witch's Ghost".

"Man. The Hunch Bunch weren't kiddin'. That witch's ghost really is fake.", Frankenstein's monster spoke.

"And look. There's that creep in black again. He's had no luck so far, so we're in the clear.", Repulsa pointed out as she turned the binoculars to focus on him as he wandered around the oak tree, carefully, not having any luck.

"I think the right thing to do is to alert Dracula. He'll know what to do.", Dragon Fly spoke before he got out a sort of walkie talkie and spoke to Dracula. "Come in, your menaceness. Come in. We just saw Shaggy and his dig running from the fake witch's ghost. What're your orders? Over."

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Madelyn, and Scooby accidentally bumped into Velma and Ben Ravencroft, causing their glasses to fall out in the process.

"I can't see without my glasses.", Ben spoke.

"What a coincidence. Me either.", Velma agreed.

Then, as they reached for their glasses, they touched hands with each other for a moment instead before they noticed it.

"Oh. Sorry.", the two people spoke in slight unison before they resumed looking for their glasses with which Velma and Ben got the wrong glasses.

"Sorry.", the two spoke again before they switched just as Fred, Daphne, and Lena walked up, as did Googie and Scrappy.

"All right, you two lovebirds. Save that for later.", Googie grinned.

"Hey, what's going on?", asked Daphne.

"Ask Scooby and Shaggy.", Ben replied.

"And Madelyn for that matter.", Scrappy added.

"Where are they?", asked Fred.

"That's no mystery.", Velma replied as she pointed to the shaking mailbox before they went over to it.

"Of course, they'd hide in here.", Scrappy thought as much.

"So, what happened, guys?", asked Velma.

"Like, we followed the mayor to somewhere else and that ghost attacked us.", Shaggy replied.

"He did? There goes my cherry picker theory.", Velma spoke.

"Cherry picker theory? Wait 'till you hear what we saw at Thorn's place", stated Fred.

"She was actually a Wiccan.", Lena added as the cats meowed.

"Wow. Really?", Googie puzzled.

"If you think that's something, Wait 'till you hear this new piece of info during lookout.", Scrappy spoke before Shaggy popped out of the mailbox first.

"Hey. Like, we were reporting first. Right, Scoob?", spoke Shaggy.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed before he tried to squeeze out of the mailbox.

"The mayor's one busy guy. Picking things up and dropping things off.", Shaggy spoke as Scooby finally got out and landed on Shaggy's back.

"Like what?", asked Velma.

"A package. We don't know what's in it, though.", Madelyn replied.

Just then, the mayor walked up.

"What is going on here? What's the big idea running over me?", asked the mayor.

Later, back at the garage, the mayor spoke, concerning what took place.

"As you can see, there's nothing here. Except the damaged wall.", the Mayor spoke before Scooby and Shaggy grin in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, Mayor. Scooby and Shaggy lose it when they get scared.", Velma apologized.

"The fact is, I'm beginning to think that staying in Oakhaven is starting to get too frightening, more so for them than it is for me.", Scrappy added.

"He's right. I think the best thing to do now is leave.", Googie agreed, puzzling the group.

"Huh?", puzzled Fred, Daphne, and Madelyn.

"Really?", asked Ben and Lena before Shaggy hugs Googie while Scooby licks Velma.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that.", the mayor apologized.

"But, I need to get one more clue before the night's over.", Velma spoke, slightly bumming Shaggy and Scooby.

"Oh, yeah. That way, we can solve the case of the witch's ghost, all before the autumn fest tomorrow.", Scrappy understood.

"Oh, great. I'll do anything I can to help.", the mayor assured before he walked away.

"Like, I should've known leaving wasn't an option.", Shaggy admitted.

"What was that all about, Velma?", asked Daphne.

"You three got a plan, right?", asked Ben.

"Do we ever.", Googie responded.

"And considering the new info we've discovered during lookout, with some unexpected help, I might add, we gotta be smart about this. In fact, I'll tell you the info before we make any plan official.", Scrappy added before he started whispering.

"What? You've actually met Vincent Van Ghoul and Flim Flam?", asked Shaggy.

"And the Ghoul School Girls?", added Scooby.

"That's right. And they told us that the Grimness Book of Records was, in fact, Sarah's old journal that was passed down from generation to generation and became a Wiccan guidebook/Spellbook, as well as something that Dracula has been guarding long before the Hunch Bunch even turned Shaggy into a werewolf. How was that possible you ask? Well, unfortunately, that's all we can tell you for now, but we'll get back to it after apprehending the fake ghost.", Scrappy spoke in assurance.

"And how did you know about that, Scrappy? More importantly, how long did you know about this?", asked Ben.

"Hey, we just found out tonight.", Googie responded.

 **A/N: Hello, everyone. About Revolta in my story, she would be voiced by Wendie Malick for this one. After all, she did do Fenghuang's voice extremely well in "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness". Also, more and more surprises are being uncovered as we speak. Pretty exhilarating, isn't it? Although, not exactly, but still.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now, this is where both groups officially meet.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen**

 **Chapter 8: Apprehending the Crook**

Later, the two werecats and panther were walking in the bushes.

"Are you absolutely sure that the Beast's Spellbook is here?", asked Simone.

"Well, obviously not here, but somewhere near the mansion.", Jacques replied.

Then, it was when Simone took notice of Scooby pulling the sheets off the drum set before he began playing it while Shaggy did the same for the musical keyboard.

"It's them. The very pests who robbed me of immortality.", Simone snarled quietly.

"You mean 'robbed us of immortality'. Revolta did say not to let that boy and his dog get in the way, didn't she?", asked Jacques.

"That she did, Jacques. That she did.", Simone sneered with a grin.

Meanwhile, Dusk noticed Scooby playing her drum set.

"Hey.", Dusk spoke, prompting Scooby to stop.

"Sorry.", Scooby apologized before handing the drum sticks back to Dusk and walking away.

"Like, why'd you stop, old buddy?", asked Shaggy before Luna caught Shaggy playing her keyboard.

"No one touches my keyboard.", Luna spoke, causing Shaggy to hide in the sheets with Scooby.

"Phew.", Shaggy sighed as he realized it was only the Hex Girls while pulling up the sheets from underneath before he and Scooby giggled.

"Thanks for coming, girls.", Velma gratified.

"We should all be home for the concert tomorrow. We only came because Ben asked us to.", Thorn spoke.

"Hey. I'm just following orders.", Ben responded.

"Well, what do you want?", asked Luna before snarling noises were heard.

"We need your help to lure Sarah's ghost here.", Madelyn replied.

"But, why?", asked Thorn.

Then, Googie's ears pricked up and turned into wolf ears before they wiggled, making her gasp as she realized what those noises mean.

"Wait. That noise. It can't be.", Googie spoke before three sets of cat-slit eyes glowed in the darkness before out jumped Simone, Jacques, and Shaun, catching the others off-guard, shocking Lena, most of all.

"Really? Now, we gotta deal with this?", asked Scrappy.

"Miss Lenoir!", Lena exclaimed.

"In the flesh. I did tell you people that you haven't seen the last of me, did I not?", asked Simone.

"Now, tell us where the beast's Spellbook is and we'll let you off nice and easy.", Jacques spoke.

"The Beast's Spellbook?", asked Ben in puzzlement.

"As if we're ever going to tell you, cat creeps. Even then, we don't know exactly where it is. At any rate, we won't let you get away with whatever you're planning to do here.", Googie refused.

"Oh, right, except at the moment of the red moon eclipse, if that book is present, all we need do is incite a spell that will ensure that Chronos the Grim Reaper is unleashed, and we shall not only retain immortality, but also become juggernauts of dark magic! So, you know...", Simone retorted just before the eerie winds blew over once again.

"Yeah, well, I think you may have to wait on that, Simone.", Scrappy spoke before the fake witch's ghost appeared above the trees and laughed wickedly, frightening Shaggy and Scooby.

"Yikes!", Shaggy and Scooby shouted.

"It's that ghost again!", Madelyn shouted.

Then, the ghost tossed a fireball, only for it to be knocked back by Simone's claws straight toward the witch with a snarl, barely missing it.

"The town must pay for its foul deed!", the witch's ghost shouted.

"Nuh-uh. Not before we make those Mystery, Inc. kids pay for killin' our gris gris!", Jacques rebuffed before he whistled for Shaun to sic her.

Then, the witch's ghost launched a fireball at Shaun, only for him to dodge it before it leapt up on the ghost, distracting her as she was moving forward before Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, Scrappy, and Velma turned back to notice the scuffle.

"Hold the line... hold the line...", Scrappy spoke as the witch neared the trap, as distracted as she was by the attacking panther.

"Now!", both Scrappy and Velma shouted before the tree trunk swing and hit the witch's ghost, knocking Shaun off the witch in the process before it landed gracefully on its feet while the witch's ghost wound up hitting the field goal, bending it back a bit.

"Yes!", Velma exclaimed.

"Yeah!", Googie spoke at the same time Velma spoke in success.

Then, as the Mystery, Inc. group walked over to the witch's ghost, Jacques snarled in detest.

"Leave them, Jacques. It's clear that we need not involve ourselves with them any longer. From here on out, we will search carefully and try not to cross paths with them again until we've completed our mission.", Simone spoke.

"Ah, all right, but only 'cause I need to get my best watchpanther on the job.", Jacques agreed before he whistled for Shaun again before the panther then walked over to him.

"Enjoy your brief respite, Mystery Inc., if you can.", Simone spoke cryptically before she and Jacques walked away.

"That's odd. Why would Miss Lenoir and Jacques show themselves here? And how do they know about the Beast's Spellbook?", asked Lena.

"Those questions will be answered another time, Lena. Right now, we've got a witch to unmask.", Googie replied as her wolf ears changed back to normal before they crossed over to the witch's ghost.

"Okay. Let's see who's behind all this.", Fred spoke before he then unmasked who turned out to be none other than...

"Like, it's the T-Short guy.", Shaggy spoke.

"Mr. McKnight, the pharmacist?", asked Daphne before the Hex Girls and Ben walked in to notice Mr. McKnight.

"Daddy?", puzzled Thorn.

"Hello, Sally.", McKnight greeted.

"Your Dad's the ghost?", asked Luna.

"Your name is Sally?", asked Fred.

"I don't believe this, Daddy. Why would you do something like this?", asked Thorn.

"You mean you didn't know?", asked Daphne, earning Thorn's shake in reply.

"The girls have nothing to do with this.", McKnight assured before the mayor walked in.

"What in the world is going on this evening?", asked the mayor before he noticed the unmasked witch's ghost. "Is that you, McKnight?"

"Maybe I can explain. I found flash powder residue where Shag, Scoob, Scrap, and Goog saw the ghost. This is the device to throw the fireballs, which are just wads of flash paper. He got it from his daughter's stage props.", Velma spoke as Scooby took a look at the device before pressing a button, causing the ball to shoot out and then land with a flashy bang.

"Like, what's that?", asked Shaggy.

"It's the cherry picker that made the ghost fly above the trees with the use of an extension device, and there's the fan that created the eerie wind.", Velma spoke as she shone the flashlight on the truck and then the fan before Googie used her wolf nose to sniff out more perpetrators.

"Yep. And it did take more than one person to pull off this scam, isn't that right, Jack?", Googie spoke with a grin as her wolf nose changed back to normal before Jack walked out of the tree with the light on him.

"Zoinks!", Shaggy exclaimed in surprise.

"You know, it did take someone very strong to hoist Mr. McKnight around.", Scrappy spoke.

"Like, you should've been making pot roast instead of cooking up trouble.", Shaggy accused.

"But, seeing as you did make me a Black Forest gateau, I forgive you, and that goes for all of you.", Googje spoke before two more people walked out.

"All of you?", asked Ben.

"My wolf nose doesn't lie, Ben. After all, there did have to be more people involved to make that scam work.", Googie replied as two more people walked out.

"Well, I, for one, am totally shocked by this deception.", the Mayor spoke before Scrappy retorted.

"Like you had any room to talk, Mayor. You're the one who made us suspicious the whole time from the beginning.", Scrappy spoke, making the Mayor stutter before Ben spoke.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Mayor, and all of you, for lining your pockets by dragging Sarah Ravencroft's name through the mud.", Ben spoke before Scrappy spoke next.

"Have you no shame at all?", asked Scrappy as Scooby "tsk tsk'd".

However, both Googie and Lena were puzzled about Simone and Jacques's sudden appearance and attack.

"But there's one thing I don't get. Why did Simone and Jacques appear here of all places and attack us there?", asked Googie.

"I think that's something that needs looking into as well.", Lena agreed before Winnie popped up.

"What's something that needs looking into?", asked Winnie, surprising Lena and her cats, catching the others' attention, Shaggy and Scooby most of all.

"Winnie!", Scooby and Shaggy spoke in excitement before Tani popped up and ran toward Shaggy in excitement.

"SHAGGYYYYYYY! Hi.", Tani spoke as she then hugged Shaggy by the leg before Shaggy picked her up as he spoke.

"Like, there's Tani, too.", Shaggy grinned as he then picks her up.

"Ahh, it's so good to see you. Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!", Tani spoke in excitement.

"Like, nope, but it's still so good to see you, too.", Shaggy greeted.

"Hey, guys! I was just wondering what happened to you two.", Winnie greeted back.

"Wow. They really know each other, don't they?", asked Fred.

"Clearly, they do have history.", Ben guessed.

"The coast is clear, everyone! You can come out!", Winnie assured before Sibella, Elsa, and Phantasma popped out from the bushes and emerged, surprising everyone.

"Wow. There sure are lots of them, aren't there?", asked Thorn as Shaggy then dropped Tani back down as the little mummy went "ooph!".

"Trust me. You do not know the half of it.", Scrappy replied before Dracula and his monsters appeared out of nowhere with a puff of red smoke.

"Good evening, Shaggy. It is evening, isn't it?", Dracula spoke, surprising Shaggy and Scooby, as well as Googie and Scrappy.

"Zoinks! It's Dracula!", Shaggy exclaimed as Scooby hopped onto Shaggy's arms as usual while Googie and Scrappy gasp.

"Relax. I'm not after you for revenge, not with the beast's spellbook still out there.", Dracula assured.

"Yeah. Right now, we just want to help you.", Frankenstein's Monster assured.

"Really? Because you have a very funny way of showing it.", Googie spoke before the Goblin King appeared as well.

"That is the truth. That spellbook is not to be trifled with.", the Goblin King spoke.

"Uh, who's this?", asked Googie.

"Why, that's the Goblin King. He commands a legion of Shadow Goblins back home.", Brunch replied.

"Yeah. Shadow Goblins.", Crunch blathered in agreement Vincent and Flim Flam walked in.

"Hey, gang! It's sure been a while, hasn't it?", Flim Flam greeted.

"Like, it's been too long, Flim Flam.", Shaggy greeted back.

"Indeed. Even I enjoy a touching reunion such as this one.", Vincent spoke.

"Well said, Mr. Van Ghoul.", Scooby agreed.

Just then, three peculiar-looking ghosts popped up.

"Hello again, fellas. We came as soon as we heard you needed some help.", Freako spoke.

"Okay, who are those?", puzzled Googie.

"Oh, that's right. Googie, Boo Brothers. Boo Brothers, Googie.", Scrappy introduced.

"That's right. I'm Freako, the leader.", Freako greeted.

"I'm Meako.", Meako added.

"And I'm Shreako!", Shreako spoke before he laughed in a mixed blend between maniacal or goofy manners.

"Wow. You sure know just about everyone, don't you?", asked Flim-Flam.

"Jinkies! How do you even know so many people anyway?", asked Velma.

"Well, they've been through quite a lot, and I should know. I even got turned into a werewolf by that wolfbane drink once.", Daphne replied.

"What? That really happened?", puzzled Fred in surprise.

"Like she said, they've been through a lot, Freddy. In any case, we'll explain everything once we get back to the mansion.", Scrappy stated.

 **A/N: Originally, I thought that Lindsay Jones would better voice Madelyn, but I decided that she would do Tani the Mummy best for this case. Also, The Boo Brothers are voiced by Eric Bauza for Freako, Kevin Michael Richardson for Meako, and Rob Paulsen for Shreako.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Now, this is where the biggest surprise, or should I say "surprises", unfolds.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen**

 **Chapter 9: The Revelation**

Later, at the mansion, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were surprised to learn what Shaggy and Scooby did at the Ghoul School, as well as Transylvania.

"No way! You two actually became gym teachers for the Ghoul School kids and raced at the Monster Road Rally with you as a werewolf?", asked Fred.

"Like, true story, Fred.", Shaggy replied.

"And here, I thought you two would usually run away.", Daphne admitted.

"Like, we didn't have a choice. It turned out the Ghoul School kids were friendly.", Shaggy exclaimed.

"Yeah. So is Ms. Grimwood.", Scooby agreed.

"It was Revolta we needed to watch out for.", Shaggy added.

"Yeah. She was the meanest monster ever.", Winnie agreed.

"No way!", Madelyn exclaimed.

"Jinkies. Sounds like we missed a lot.", Velma guessed.

"Well, it is nice to get to meet them. They're so cute.", Googie admitted.

"Aw, thanks.", Tanis gratified.

"And they met us at a haunted mansion.", Freako added.

Meanwhile, Thorn and the other girls saw a painting of Sarah Ravencroft.

"So, she was a real Wiccan?", asked Luna.

"That's right.", Ben replied.

"Ah. So cool.", Dusk admitted.

"She's beautiful.", Thorn spoke.

"Yes. I think so, too. And that's why I get upset when people accuse her of being a witch.", Ben responded.

"That may be true, but she is the one responsible for keeping our world safe from the clutches of Chronos the Grim Reaper.", Vincent agreed.

"Chronos the Grim Reaper?", puzzled Ben.

"Indeed. A lot has happened the day of the Salem Witch Trials more than you could possibly imagine. After the trials, the husband was quite distraught about losing his wife, so much in fact, that he angrily incited a curse that would cast down death upon all who crossed him. As a result, he summoned the treacherous Chronos the Grim Reaper for revenge, but the vile reaper had other plans. He instantly turned on his summoner and took his life. The Wiccans were the first to act against him and fight him. Many have failed, but only Sarah Ravencroft was able to defeat him and banish him to another dimension. Unfortunately, however, Sarah had to sacrifice herself in order to ensure that he remains imprisoned, leaving behind 2 books: this very book and its opposite, the Beast's Spellbook.", Vincent replied.

"Wow. But, how did Sarah's journal end up becoming a guidebook and Spellbook?", asked Googie.

"Since the Great War, the journal somehow evolved every time it gets passed down from generation to generation to Wiccans, until my great-great Grandfather, gifted that book to Dracula, knowing for certainty that he would keep the book safe from any mortal who would dare take it to end humanity. And to make it official, he dubbed it the Grimness Book of Records. Apparently, it remained in the shelf, oblivious to the inhabitants in Dracula's castle, until Wolfgang provided it to him in order to provide Dracula a way to get a new werewolf for some sort of monster road rally. The surprising part is, afterwards, the book can only work well for both monsters and Wiccans.", Vincent replied.

"What? But if I've successfully lifted the cat god's curse a while ago and turned myself into a werewolf, that would make me a...", Googie began to realize before Vincent spoke.

"Yes, Googie. That would make you a Wiccan.", the Goblin King spoke.

"A Wiccan?!", the gang and monsters shouted in surprise.

"Oh, boy. I think I need to sit down.", Googie spoke as she sat down before Fred spoke to Thorn.

"Never mind that. How was it possible for the Grimness Book of Records to be Sarah's journal all this time? Why, the first time I got a book like that, it was already full of spells and facts.", puzzled Dracula.

"I think I owe you girls an apology for thinking you were, well, uh...", Fred began apologizing before Daphne finished.

"Witches. We saw you perform some kind of ritual in your shed.", Daphne spoke.

"Actually, That ritual was to help sooth her vocal chords.", Lena corrected as one of her cats walked up to Thorn and cuddled with her legs, purring.

"That's right. We just pretend that stuff. It's just a gimmick for our band.", Dusk assured.

"We're eco-goths. Kind of like Wiccans. Just ask Thorn. She is one, too.", Luna added.

"Yeah, right. Sally McKnight. 1/16th blood on my mother's side. And that ritual you saw was just peppermint and clothes to sooth my vocal chords. You think it's easy singing that stuff?", chuckled Thorn.

"Thorn's herbal vapor is awesome. We all use it before and after every show.", Dusk added.

"I knew it.", Lena spoke with a grin as one of the pet cats then walked up to Lena, who picked her up.

"But what about those fangs?", asked Scrappy.

"My Dad's a dentist. He outfitted the band.", Luna replied as she took the fake teeth out and showed them to Scooby, who quickly panicked.

"Yikes!", Scooby exclaimed before he leapt up on Shaggy's arms and Dusk and Thorn removed the fake fangs as well.

"Like, we knew it all along, right Scoob?", Shaggy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah.", Scooby agreed before Googie spoke to him.

"Uh-Huh. And what do you think about my fangs?", asked Googie as she then grew wolf fangs, which glistened, impressing Shaggy.

"Like, I'd say they're whiter than ever.", Shaggy complimented, earning Googie's giggle.

"And what do you think about his?", Winnie asked pointing to Scooby, who was putting on fake fangs at the moment.

"Like, what are you talking about, Winnie?", asked Shaggy before Scooby bared his fangs, growling, frightening Shaggy in the process.

"Yikes!", Shaggy exclaimed before he hopped onto Luna's arms, puzzling her as both the Ghoul School kids, Googie, Lena, her 2 cats, and Scrappy laugh as Luna set Shaggy back down before Scooby laughed along with Googie and Scrappy, even Dracula and his monster group.

"Pretty dang hilarious, isn't it?", Frankenstein's Monster chuckled.

"Yeah. That's actually the first monster joke I actually like.", Googie giggled before the mayor knocked on the door before opening it to show himself and Mr. McKnight.

"Mayor?", puzzled Ben.

"We've been ringing your doorbell for some time and...", the Mayor spoke.

"Oh, sorry about that. I've been meaning to fix that thing for years. What's up, mayor?", asked Ben.

"Well, Ben, I feel real bad about everythin' and I wanted to apologize for usin' your ancestor in our little publicity stunt.", the mayor apologized.

"I'm sure he understands. In fact, so do I, but why did you guys do that, anyhow?", puzzled Googie.

"The tourist trade was so slow. We were desperate.", McKnight replied.

"Right, and-and he once told me that supernatural phenomena always attracts people.", the Mayor added.

"It was just natural to use Sarah, because...we accidentally dug up her grave.", McKnight added, surprising Ben.

"What grave?", asked Ben.

"I'm sorry, Ben. But you see, I lied to you when you asked me if we found anything of Sarah's while we were building the puritan village.", the mayor apologized.

"We did. It was her grave marker. We found it in a bulldozed pile of dirt and rocks. We didn't want to upset you.", McKnight added.

"But that's all we found. No bones.", the mayor assured.

"No book?", asked Ben.

"Nothing but that grave marker. We swear, Ben.", McKnight assured.

"We don't even know where her grave is.", the mayor added.

"It's true. It could be anywhere between Miller's Creek and the big tree stump.", McKnight added, making Velma gasp in surprise before she walked over to the painting.

"What is it? Did you figure something out?", asked Googie.

"Shaggy, do you still have that shoe buckle Googie found today?", asked Velma.

"Like, this one? Here.", Shaggy replied as he gave it to her before Velma figured out the pieces of the puzzle.

"No offense, but how is a belt buckle this important?", asked Dracula.

"Googie, do you think you can show us exactly where you found this?", asked Velma.

"Well, I'll try.", Googie replied.

"That's actually a great idea. We'll all search there.", Freako agreed.

"In the meantime, you guys stay here with Dracula and the others and help watch over everyone. If there's any trouble, I'll give a howl.", Googie spoke as she turned to the Ghoul School kids.

"Okay.", Winnie agreed.

Meanwhile, outside, Simone and Jacques were on top of the mansion roof as they spoke, concerning what they just heard.

"You hear that? Those meddling brats might actually help us after all.", Simone grinned.

"So, we get rid of them now?", asked Jacques.

"Not yet. We will only reveal ourselves after they found the Beast's Spellbook. I'm sure Lucifer and Revolta will take care of the rest.", Simone assured.

 **A/N: Now, the next chapter is where they finally encounter the man in a black coat. Sorry, if I've spoiled anything. Also, the rest of the Ghoul School kids are voiced by the original actors, well, apart from Winnie, that is, since she's actually voiced by Natalie Palamides this time around, and I forgot to mention that Khary Payton voices Frankenstein's Monster while Dragon Fly is voiced by Mark Gagliardi, probably due to his role as Boo Fly in "Star vs. the Forces of Evil".**


	10. Chapter 10

**Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen**

 **Chapter 10: Summoning the Reaper**

Later, Googie was using her wolf nose to sniff out something important as Scrappy grew puzzled.

"There's one thing I don't get, Ben.", Scrappy began.

"And what's that, Scrappy?", asked Ben.

"After we all just found out that Googie was a Wiccan and that the Grimness Book of Records turned out to be Sarah Ravencroft's actual journal and Spellbook to ward off evil forces, why are you still looking for a book?", asked Scrappy.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Scrappy.", Ben replied before Googie found the exact spot.

"There. That was where I found it.", Googie spoke as she pointed to a tree stump.

"All these years, I was searching around the wrong oak tree.", Ben spoke with awe.

"Right. I believe this is what's left of the tree where Sarah did her healing. You never even noticed it because it was cut down hundreds of years ago.", Velma stated.

"No worries, Velma. I got this.", Googie assured as she grew wolf claws before she gave a warning.

"Although, you might want to stand back this time.", Googie warned before Ben, Fred, and Daphne stepped back away from the range of the dirt. "Thanks."

Then, Googie began digging through the dirt before unearthing a sort of chest.

"What did you find?", asked Ben.

"Well, what do you think?", Googie only responded before she pulled out a sort of chest.

"A box.", Velma spoke.

"What do you think it has inside?", asked Meako.

"Something important, I'll bet.", Freako replied.

Then, Ben bent down to it and sighed loudly, slightly worrying Velma.

"Ben, are you okay?", asked Velma.

"Just...a little...nervous.", Ben spoke before he opened the box, revealing an ancient Spellbook with three 6's on it in a triangular like position, taking Vincent aback.

"The Beast's Spellbook!", Vincent exclaimed.

"That was the book that Jacques and Simone were after.", Googie realized.

"Awfully suspicious, I'd say.", Scrappy spoke before the Beast's Spellbook glowed red, at least for the three 6's.

"But it doesn't matter, because if what Vincent said is true about the Grimness Book of Records being Sarah's journal and this one being the Beast's Spellbook, we have to destroy that cursed Spellbook to make sure Chronos doesn't escape.", Ben assured.

That was when Jacques spoke up while he, Shaun, and Simone crept out from the bushes.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, Ravencroft.", Jacques spoke threateningly.

"Oh, yeah? And who's going to stop us?", Lena asked.

Then, an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"That would be me.", the voice spoke before an unknown man in a Black coat raised his right arm, causing the beast's Spellbook to glow red before it went over to him, to the shock of everyone, save for Simone, Jacques, and Shaun.

"Hey! What gives?", asked Shreako.

"Thank you for helping me find that book.", the man spoke before he removed his cloak to reveal a grey-suited, Snow-white haired man, much to Ben's shock.

"Lucifer!", Ben exclaimed, shocking everyone.

" _The_ Lucifer?", puzzled Thorn.

"Heavy.", Dusk admitted.

"You know him, Ben?", asked Googie.

"Know him? He was practically my archenemy.", Ben replied.

"Now that we meet again, let's not start out by calling names, shall we?", asked Lucifer.

"Now, that's just plain creepy.", Scrappy commented.

"What do you have to gain here, bringing Miss Lenoir and Jacques into this?", asked Lena.

"A lot more than you can ever imagine. Ever since I heard the legend about how Sarah Ravencroft banished Chronos to another dimension and learning I was part of Chronos' Cult of Death, I've been searching for a way to get back at all the people who wronged me, especially since he sold more horror novels than me. It seemed like I was going through the motions, that us, until I read about your exploits. Then, later, I saw that that werewolf girl had lifted the cat god's curse in Moonscar Island with the Grimness Book of Records. After some further research, I ultimately came to the conclusion that when the portal with which to banish Chronos disappeared, a book appeared in its place near Sarah's journal, otherwise known as 'The Beast's Spellbook'. And I knew that if anyone would help me find the book and take revenge, it was you and your friends. So, I decided to orchestrate the whole Mummy scheme, paying off the archeologists and the security guards, just to lure you here while I begin my excursion at Oakhaven. Unfortunately, I had not counted on Ben getting involved. So, I decided to search for the Oak Tree where the Beast's Spellbook is based upon Sarah's painting.", Lucifer spoke.

"That's what you did the whole time?.", Ben puzzled.

"Yes. It was exceedingly difficult, it was all worth it, now that I finally have the Beast's Spellbook in my possession. I especially couldn't have done it without her help.", Lucifer spoke before Revolta stepped forward.

"Revolta!", Scooby and Shaggy exclaimed.

"That's right, boys. After he found out what his true allegiance is, he came to me for help locating the Spellbook. Of course, it wasn't easy, but then came these two and that pet panther. If it weren't for them, the book would've remained just that: a secret. And then, there's also the fake ghost fiasco. The town had that idea, but still, it did work to our advantage up until now.", Revolta spoke.

"Why go through this elaborate scheme? Why not just ask us to find the book?", asked Daphne.

"I know why, Daphne. Because if we knew what that book really was, we would never have helped him, and he didn't even have to use us.", Ben replied.

"Maybe not, but not even you can comprehend the dark magics in that spellbook. After all, no mere mortal can.", Lucifer retorted.

"You, my friend, have been reading too many horror books, and that's coming from me.", Ben snapped slightly.

"A typical mortal response, but I am a descendent from a superior breed that worships death and destruction to all. I shall unlock the power of the imprisoned Chronos the Grim Reaper!", Lucifer exclaimed.

"Like, I don't like the sound of this.", Shaggy admitted.

"Me neither.", Scooby agreed.

"Hey, I don't like this any more than you guys do.", Scrappy spoke.

"Yeah, that's a real shady plan there, pal.", Freako commented.

"Together, we shall rule the world with an iron fist! Let the evil trapped in dimensional frames breathe again with dark flames!", Lucifer shouted as a dark whirlwind was forming on the clouds before it turned out windy and stormy as lightning struck while the book gave off an eerie red aura.

"No!", Ben shouted as Shaggy and Scooby covered their eyes.

"Let the dark wind whip the night to blow away the force of light!", Lucifer spoke before Shaggy spoke.

"Like, I know what comes next, buddy! Big trouble!", Shaggy shouted as a tree fell to the ground, prompting Scooby and Shaggy to run for cover.

"Now, I summon ancient power...", Lucifer spoke as he raised his right arm and opened his right hand, causing a red orb to glow on his palm.

"Lucifer, stop!", Googie exclaimed.

"This is death's finest hour!", Lucifer exclaimed before a red wave of energy emerged from the beast's Spellbook and swirled around to the center of the whirlpool in the sky before it went down with a red wolf snarling at the end of the comet before it struck Lucifer, urging Googie and Ben to take action.

"No!", Ben exclaimed as he and Googie went up toward him.

"What's the matter, Ben? Don't you like the new, improved Lucifer?", Lucifer mocked.

"No. Frankly, I don't!", Ben shouted.

"Yeah. We just met and I never even liked the old you, anyway.", Googie responded.

"You have no idea what you've wrought, Lucifer!", Ben shouted.

"Oh, I know exactly what I've wrought, and you only have yourself to blame for all this.", Lucifer retorted before he then turned to Simone and Jacques.

"As for you two, you have earned your just reward.", Lucifer spoke before he fired a red, wolf-like blast at the two werecats, earning their pained yield before it faded with stardust sparkling out and the two werecats feeling as if they were revitalized.

"Whoo, Yeah! Now, that's what I'm talkin' about right there!", Jacques whooped.

Then, Lucifer turned to McKnight and the mayor, who quickly ran away.

"How rude. Leaving so soon? The party's just getting started!", Lucifer exclaimed before he fired another red, wolf-like blast at them, this time, causing McKnight and the Mayor to be lifted up and land right into the sticks, which forever closed on them, meaning they are now stuck.

"Let us out!", the mayor shouted.

"Hmm, let me think. How about, no.", Lucifer playfully refused.

"Daddy!", Thorn shouted as she and the Hex Girls ran for her father and the mayor.

"Do not interfere!", Lucifer shouted as he shot out another wolf-like blast which pushed the Hex Girls toward a pole with a howl before it then snarled and bit into the yarn before spinning it around the girls many times, trapping them. "When I release him, Chronos will deal with you all in due time."

"How could you have sunk so low, Lucifer?", Ben spoke rhetorically.

"Now, guys! Grab the book!", Velma shouted before Daphne, Googie, who transformed into a werewolf quickly, and Fred crept up on Lucifer and held him back before Fred ganged up on him with a bear hug.

"Gotcha!", Fred spoke.

Then, Vincent placed magic restraints on Lucifer, trapping him. However, it was not enough to deter him.

"Get off!", Lucifer exclaimed, surrounding himself with a red aura to push Fred, Googie, and Daphne away from him, literally, and flew up.

"Where'd he go?", puzzled Daphne.

Then, Googie noticed him on the ceiling.

"There!", Googie shouted as she pointed to the vengeful Lucifer.

"This isn't one of your little mysteries. You can't solve me so easily.", Lucifer mocked.

"If it's any consolation, we weren't exactly able to solve the last mystery easily, but we still solved it.", Googie retorted.

"I've heard enough from you!", Lucifer snapped before he created a circle of flames around Fred, Daphne, Velma, Googie, Scrappy, Vincent, and Ben before hopping downward closer to them.

"Geez, Lucifer. Simmer down.", Scrappy commented.

"We will not let you summon Chronos, Lucifer!", Vincent shouted.

"What you're doing isn't fair to the world and you know it!", Ben shouted.

"FAIR?! I'll tell you what's not fair. Playing second rate to a famous horror novelist who managed to get all of his books sold. Well, finally, my waiting has paid off, and no irritable bunch of meddling kids is gonna mess it up for me now!", Lucifer shouted.

"Hey! We're not kids!", Fred responded in an annoyed tone.

Then, Googie have a sort of howl, which caught the Ghoul School kids, Flim Flam, Lena, and even Dracula, the Goblin King, Boo Brothers, and all the monsters' attention back at the mansion.

"What's that noise?", asked Phantasma before Lena looked outside and saw a dark storm outside.

"The guys are in trouble!", Lena realized.

"Come on, girls! We gotta help them out!", Flim Flam urged.

"We're gonna have to floor it and get out there, posthaste!", Dracula urged before he and SIbella turned into bats and flew outside.

"All in favor of following them, say 'Aye'.", Flim Flam spoke before everyone else agreed and ran off.

"Aye!", everyone shouted.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was quite puzzled.

"What was that? Howling in defeat? Have you no shame?", asked Lucifer.

"Oh, I wasn't howling in defeat.", Googie spoke.

"It doesn't matter, because now is the time to summon Chronos the Grim Reaper! Veil of death, hear my cry! Bring back one who cannot die!", Lucifer began before the Mystery Machine's horns sounded, catching his attention before just passing by Lucifer and putting out the fire with Lena behind the wheel before Winnie opened the door to show her, Sibella, Dracula, Tanis, Phantasma, Frankenstein's Monster, and Elsa in the back.

"Are we ever glad to see you.", Daphne grinned.

"Come on! You'll be safe in here!", Winnie urged as the group hopped inside.

"Nice going, Lena.", Fred complimented.

"Thank you, Fred. Now, let's get back to the mansion.", Lena spoke as Lucifer noticed noticed the Mystery Machine driving away.

"Don't let them escape!", Lucifer shouted to Simone and Jacques.

"With pleasure!", Simone snarled before she fired a red blast from her palm at the tree, causing the Mystery Machine to swerve around with Lucifer running towards it.

"We've gotta go back for the book!", Googie shouted.

"So we can destroy it before he can summon Chronos!", Ben added.

"Like, can't we just wait for the movie?", asked Shaggy before the Mystery Machine caused a pile of pumpkins to roll off to the ground, causing Lucifer to trip and fall on his back as Ben reached out and grabbed the beast's Spellbook.

"I'll take that, thank you.", Ben spoke as he grabbed the Beast's Spellbook.

"You're the man, Ben!", Scrappy commented.

However, it angered Lucifer.

"No!", Lucifer growled before he then shot out a red, wolf-like blast at the tire, popping it.

Then, as it happened, they were headed right for the gift shop and went right through it, destroying it altogether in the process.

"Aah! Not the gift shop!", exclaimed the mayor.

"Sorry, Mayor!", Googie shouted to the mayor.

"Our sincerest apologies!", Lena shouted as well.

Then, Simone and Jacques snarled before they fired red, wolf-like blasts at another tire, causing the Mystery Machine to swerve out of control towards a haystack, before the gang had to shake the hay off them.

"Ugh.", Googie spoke after spitting some hay out.

Then, Lena noticed that that we're headed right for McKnight and the mayor.

"Everyone, hang on! It's gonna be close!", Lena warned before she bravely turned the wheel, causing the van to move away from McKnight and the mayor, who sighed in relief.

Then, Lena noticed the cat creatures before swerving around them and plowing through the turkey fence, although the turkeys were lucky to avoid being run over as one turkey even landed on Googie's lap and gave a puzzled look as Googie exchanged the same look. Then, Lucifer flew into a rage and sent forth red wolves at the tire, breaking it apart, and causing the Mystery Machine to swerve around a rock before it stopped to a halt.

"Well, at least we still have one tire.", Shaggy spoke before the last tire popped.

"You were saying?", asked Googie before Lucifer hopped onto the front of the van and grabbed the beast's Spellbook.

"I'll take that!", Lucifer spoke before he leapt off the van.

"No!", Ben shouted.

"Yes! Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Summoning the Reaper. Dreadful darkness, hear my cry! Bring back one who cannot die! Let the beast's number open death's door and destroy all until man exists no more!", Lucifer spoke as the book flipped the pages on its own before he lifted the book up and sent forth three red, howling wolves to the sky before it formed the same symbol on the book as the gang hopped out of the car and tried to stop him before the quake started and knocked Fred, Daphne, and Velma to the wall.

Needless to say, Shaggy and Scooby, as well as Googie and Scrappy, were having difficulty finding balance in the quake, although Googie and Scrappy were lucky not to wind up getting their heads stuck in the wooden wheel before Lucifer spoke to the werewolf.

"It's too late! Not even Sarah Ravencraft can help you now!", Lucifer shouted.

"Her name is Sarah Raven _croft_!", Googie retorted.

"Whatever. I've always hated Wiccans.", Lucifer responded before the black wisps crossed over from the three 6's in the sky and formed a cocoon before it faded, revealing a Grim Reaper with red eyes, his skull face showing, and a scythe with the beast's number grafted into the sickle blade as the demon laughed boisterously.

"No. It can't be.", Googie spoke in fear.

"I know. It's enough to drive me batty with fear.", Dracula agreed before he turned into a bat and flew away in fear before hanging upside down on a tree branch.

"Even in my wildest dreams, I could never have imagined such an imposing demon.", Lucifer admitted with awe.

"Who are you that has released me from my dimensional prison?", Chronos asked deeply.

"I am Lucifer, your descendant of the Beast's Cult. I released you so that you may lay waste to this modern world.", Lucifer replied.

"Modern? Hmm.", Chronos spoke as he then noticed Lena picking up her cats, one of which meowed before he turned his attention to McKnight and the mayor. "Not much has changed."

"Please, don't hurt us!", the Mayor pleaded.

"Even now, those mortals groveling for their lives. Nevertheless, thank you for releasing me.", Chronos gratified.

"No problem. Now, another reason for me summoning you was because I want to be just as powerful as you.", Lucifer added.

"Surely, you jest.", Chronos responded.

"Need I remind you that it was I who released you. Still, I only wish to serve you. But, before we do, I am a bit hungry. What do you say we get something to eat first?", Lucifer asked.

"Hungry? Oh, I'm hungry, too. But for souls!", Chronos responded before he chuckled.

"Okay, this guy's definitely worse than Dracula. No offense, by the way.", Scrappy commented.

"No, for once, I agree.", Dracula spoke.

Then, Chronos readied his scythe.

"I've been locked in that dimension for 400 years, and now, it is my time to lay waste on all life as punishment for my imprisonment once again, with their help.", Chronos spoke before pointing his scythe at Simone and Jacques, draining their essence and reverting them back to human form, much to their dismay, as the essence went into his scythe in a sort of time-rewinding fashion.

Afterwards, Chronos then swing his scythe at a tree, shooting out white and black lightning at it, sapping the lifeforce until it bared no leaves that were live before it followed through on another tree while also flash-forwarding those trees to the end of their lives.

"I shall consume all life until death is all that exists!", Chronos proclaimed before he laughed darkly.

"L-Like, we're all goners, Scoob!", Shaggy shouted as the black lightning headed for them before they managed to get out of the wheel and ran before it could hit them, destroying the wheelbarrow instead, frightening McKnight and the mayor.

Meanwhile, Googie turned to notice her book glowing blue, much to Dracula's bewilderment.

"What is going on? Why is that book glowing blue?", asked Dracula.

The Hunch Bunch, however, knew what was happening.

"It's the ancient magic, sire. It seems to be responding to her.", Brunch guessed.

Then, Googie knew just what to do.

"I've got an idea. Something that Vincent said.", Googie spoke as she turned to the page that shows how to summon Sarah Ravencroft.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was quite shocked.

"Wait. That wasn't what I had in mind. We were supposed to rule the world together, not destroy it!", Lucifer exclaimed.

"You and I both know I was born only for one thing, the extinction of all life in the world. Cross me again and I will not hesitate to destroy you along with your world.", Chronos warned before he then trapped Lucifer in a dark magic ball in the air just as Freako spoke up.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you make deals with the devil. Somethin' like this always happens.", Frako commented before Velma spoke to Googie.

"Okay, Googie. What's the plan?", asked Velma.

"I'm gonna summon Sarah Ravencroft. She might know how to trap Chronos back in that prison.", Googje replied.

"You mean we're gonna summon Sarah Ravencroft.", Ben spoke.

"Great idea, but we might need a distraction to keep Chronos busy.", Velma pointed out.

"And we still need the beast's Spellbook in case it is a catalyst of sending Chronos back to where he belongs.", Dracula added.

"Like, not again.", Shaggy sighed.

"Sorry, guys, but you two are the fastest, besides me, anyway.", Googie spoke.

"No way.", Shaggy refused.

"Uh-uh.", Scooby agreed.

"I can assure you, there is no need to worry. My monster army will help those brats keep the Reaper busy.", Dracula assured.

"No way.", Scooby rebuffed.

"How about for a while box of Scooby Snacks?", Velma asked as she got out the box.

"A whole box?", Scooby and Shaggy spoke in excitement before they turned to each other, turned back to Velma and then nodded.

"Good luck, guys. You're going to need it.", Googie spoke before the werewolf kissed Shaggy on the cheek, practically making him glow red from bottom to top before Shaggy blew out steam from his ears.

"Like, thanks, Googie.", Shaggy spoke.

"I'll hold him off for as long as I can.", the Goblin King assured.

"Good. Because we are going to need all the help we can get.", Vincent spoke.

 **A/N: Oh, dang. Did I not mention that Kelsey Grammer would voice Lucifer, best known for his role as Stinky Pete in "Toy Story 2" while Kevin Michael Richardson also voices the big bad himself?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen**

 **Chapter 11: Fighting Magic with Magic**

Fred, Daphne, Velma, the Boo Brothers, and Scrappy stepped forward before Fred shouted to Chronos, who was in the middle of laughing before Fred interrupted.

"Hey, boney! Over here!", Fred shouted.

"Just try and take us on if you can, you bag of bones.", Freako goaded.

"Very well. You shall be the first to fall swiftly!", Chronos spoke before he zapped out black lightning from his scythe only to miss them as they scattered, although it did punch holes through the house, barely missing a box of Scooby Snacks.

"Guess snack time's over.", Shaggy spoke.

"Yeah.", Scooby spoke as he then set the box down to the ground before they ran away.

"400 years hasn't helped your aim, Skully!", Fred mocked before he and Daphne fled, as did Meako and Shreako.

"Yeah. You can barely even toss a fastball. Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck, nyuck.", Shreako laughed.

"Your mockery shall be your last!", Chronos shouted before he then flew up towards Fred, Daphne, Meako, and Shreako, who walked, and floated, over a pumpkin patch, trying not to squish them before Chronos used his scythe to reanimate 4 pumpkins into savage pumpkin monsters.

"Hungry!", one of the 4 pumpkin monsters snarled as they closed in on the pair as Chronos laughed.

The Hex Girls, not to mention the recovering Simone and Jacques, looked on as Velma and Scrappy were chased by one of the three pumpkin monsters before she turned right near a tree before the pumpkin monster panicked and wound up getting itself squashed as Velma panted for breath.

"Jinkies.", Velma spoke in exhaustion.

"You could say that again.", Scrappy panted.

Then, Chronos used his scythe to set the tree on fire by shooting out black lightning, prompting them to run quickly.

Meanwhile, Ben and Googie decided it was time as Lucifer struggled to break free.

"No! No! Let me out!", Lucifer shouted.

"Now's the time to summon her while we still can!", Ben urged.

"Got it!", Googie spoke before she and Ben spoke the same spell at the same time, causing the Grimness Book to leak out white fog with blue lightning sparks around it from the front and cover pages of the book as it went up to the sky, swirling into the same center. "Oh, mighty heavens of the Earth, hear our call! Bring back one who made the ultimate sacrifice for all! Let the Wiccan who saved us here live again and reappear!"

Then, white wisps began to leak out and form a cocoon, much to Chronos' surprise and dismay before the cocoon disappeared and showed the ghost of Sarah Ravencroft, looking as beautiful as the painting of her, save for the wavy hair, although it is even more beautiful.

"That's Sarah Ravencroft?", asked Googie.

"That's right.", Ben spoke.

"She's beautiful.", Googie admitted.

"Thank thee. Thou canst know what my bondage hath been like. Who art thou?", asked Sarah.

"Ben Ravencroft.", Ben introduced.

"And I'm Googie Neville.", Googie added.

"We're your descendants, well, more like a distant relative for her case, actually, from the modern world.", Ben added.

"Modern? Not much seems to have changed.", Sarah spoke.

"Funny. Chronos said the same thing earlier.", Googie spoke.

"Chronos? What about him?", asked Sarah.

"That's why we summoned you, Sarah. Lucifer, my archnemesis, found the Beast's Spellbook and brought him back to our world to exact his revenge.", Ben explained.

"And you can see where that got him.", Googie spoke as she pointed to the trapped man in a red ball of energy.

"Aye. That be the price Lucifer pays for summoning Chronos.", Sarah sighed.

"Do you know of a way we can send Chronos back to where he came from?", asked Ben.

"First, we need to claim the Beast's Spellbook as a catalyst for the spell.", Sarah replied just as Shaggy and Scooby grabbed the book.

"Like, we got it right here!", Shaggy shouted.

"Way to go, Shaggy!", Googie cheered.

However, Chronos turned to notice that and spoke angrily.

"My book cannot help you!", Chronos spoke, frightening Shaggy and Scooby before they ran off and Chronos then used his scythe to zap the turkey with black lightning.

"Heed my order, turkey. Destroy them!", Chronos spoke as the turkey practically bounced up and down uncontrollably, earning only Shaggy and Scooby's laughter.

"A turkey? Even we're not scared of that.", Shaggy grinned as Scooby laughed before the turkey suddenly grew in size and became a giant turkey monster, which quickly began chasing them. "Like, now we are!"

Then, the duo ran away from the giant turkey, which quickly tried to peck at them, only for Shaggy and Scooby to run more quickly, much to Chronos' amusement as he laughed.

"Now, you see why I have such a problem with the guy.", Dracula spoke to Ben.

Meanwhile, as Fred and Daphne ran, one of the pumpkin monsters caught Daphne by the leg, tripping her, and prompting Fred to go back for her.

"Daphne!", Fred shouted.

"Hungry! Eat...flesh!", the pumpkin monster snarled with a pant before it roared and then gripped Daphne's arm as she screamed.

"Don't worry!", Fred shouted as he tried to pull on the root, only for him to be trapped as well.

"Help!", Fred and Daphne shouted, catching Velma and Scrappy's attention.

"Jinkies!", Velma shouted as she turned to notice another monster headed for them right before she had enough and ran toward a butter churner, letting loose the butter and causing the monster to slip up and hit another, saving Fred and Daphne.

"Phew!", Fred sighed.

"That was awesome.", Meako grinned.

"Thanks for the save.", Daphne gratified before Lena hurried over.

"We have to set those girls free first.", Lena urged.

"And you won't be doing it alone.", Simone spoke before she and Jacques stepped forward, urging the group to take caution.

"No need to worry. We just got drained of our gris gris by that jerk of a Reaper. What say for now, we call a truce, eh?", asked Jacques.

"Meh, we'll see.", Shreako spoke in a suspicious tone.

Meanwhile, Googie spoke to Sarah.

"So, what are we supposed to do? After we get the beast's Spellbook that is.", Googie asked.

"After thou get the Spellbook, then thou must recite a spell that shall imprison the Grim Reaper with every Wiccan available present.

"Got it. Thanks, Sarah.", Googie gratified.

"Thou art welcome. I shall hold off the demon until you are ready.", Sarah assured before she flew off for Chronos.

"Understood.", Ben agreed.

"Yikes!", Shaggy and Scooby shouted.

"Come on, fellas! we'll lose that big bird in here!", Freako assured as they then went inside the costume shop with the turkey getting stuck in the doorway before it eventually stretched its neck out and tried to bite them but missed a couple of times before it went back as Scooby and Shaggy arrived at the exit, opened the door and spat out a raspberry at the giant turkey.

"See? What'd I tell ya?", Freako grinned.

"Gobble, gobble, gobble.", Shaggy joked as Scooby gave a raspberry, sticking his tongue out, before Chronos appeared at the exit, scaring them.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me.", Chronos spoke as he raised his scythe before Shaggy closed the door.

"Thou shalt not cast death on the world again, demon!", Sarah shouted as she shot a beam at the Grim Reaper, only for him to deflect the blast from the staff with his scythe before it hit the door, knocking it all the way inside as Scooby and Shaggy braced themselves on the wall as the door went through Freako and zoomed toward the giant turkey.

"Uh-Oh.", the giant turkey gobbled before the door hit him, pushing him out of the doorway, and leaving him dizzy with stars practically floating above him before he saw Shaggy and Scooby in disguise.

"Like, got the stuffing, Scoob?", asked Shaggy.

"Yeah.", Scooby replied.

"Time to baste this bird.", Shaggy spoke as he got out a big stuffer and squished the bottom two times before the giant turkey ran off in panic as Scrappy and Velma ran over to them.

"Guess he didn't have the right stuff, old buddy.", Shaggy spoke before they high-Fived each other while Scooby laughed.

"Way to scare that thing off, guys.", Velma grinned.

"Yeah. Nice use of the pun.", Freako agreed for a different reason.

"And now, the only thing left is to deal with that guy.", Scrappy spoke as he pointed to Chronos the Grim Reaper, who then roared as he flew in towards Shaggy and Scooby, who screamed and then ran away before Scooby bit into the Beast's Spellbook and ran quickly on all fours.

"Hey! Wait for me, Scoob!", Shaggy shouted before he, too ran on all fours with Chronos raising his scythe before he got blasted by a green blast from the Goblin King's staff, prompting him to turn to notice him and Sarah.

"You need not waste your time with these mortals.", the Goblin King spoke.

"Always the wise one.", Chronos spoke before he flew toward him in battle.

Meanwhile, Googie, Velma, Scrappy, Flim Flam, Vincent, Simone, Jacques, Meako, Shreako, Shaun, and Daphne freed the Hex Girls.

"Hurry!", Thorn urged before the rope fell off, freeing her and the Hex Girls.

"Thanks.", Thorn gratified.

"I am outta here.", Luna spoke.

"Yeah. That Grim Reaper's the real thing!", Dusk agreed.

Then, Scrappy stopped Thorn.

"Hold it right there! Aren't you gonna help us or something?", Scrappy asked.

"Me? What can I do?", asked Thorn.

"We need you to read that spell with Googie, Ben, and Sarah to defeat Chronos.", Velma replied.

"You are part Wiccan, aren't you?", asked Vincent.

"Only 1/16th.", Thorn replied.

"That's good enough for us. The point is, we may be stuck at getting the Beast's Spellbook for now, but when we get it, we need you to say the spell with Googie, Ben, and Sarah to send Chronos back to where he came from, for good this time!", Flim Flam stated.

"Forget it! You don't even have the book.", Thorn spoke.

"No, but that is where Uncle Scooby comes in.", Scrappy spoke before it showed Scooby running.

"Scooby! Over here!", Googie shouted to Scooby, who wound up stuck as his tail was grabbed by Chronos the Grim Reaper.

"You have hindered me for the last time, you meddling hound.", Chronos spoke as he raised his scythe and grabbed the Beast's Spellbook.

"Hound? Where?", asked Scooby.

Then, Shaggy turned back around and noticed Chronos preparing to slay Scooby with his scythe.

"Zoinks! Let my buddy go, you bag of bones!", Shaggy urges as he grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it at Chronos, puzzling him.

"What was that supposed to be?", asked Chronos.

"You're not melting. Like, it worked in 'The Wizard of Oz'.", Shaggy spoke.

"Yeah, well, you can't believe everything you read if they're not based on real events!", Googie shouted.

"Like, now you tell me.", Shaggy shouted before Chronos then roared in frustration and grabbed Shaggy by the collar.

"Perhaps I shall slay you first, mortal!", Chronos threatened as Googie noticed from far away.

"No!", Googie shouted before she ran toward Chronos, who then noticed her by surprise before she went behind him and bit into his leg, earning his scream in pain and causing him to let go of Shaggy, who dropped the bucket onto his head.

Then, as Scooby ran away, Googie grabbed the Beast's Spellbook back.

"Got it!", Googie spoke before she ran on all fours quickly and Chronos eventually broke the bucket stuck on his head.

 _You hear the screeching of an owl,_

 _You hear the wind begin to howl,_

 _You know there's zombies on the prowl,_

 _And it's terror time again._

 _They've got you running though the night,_

 _It's terror time again._

 _And you just might die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time._

"Huh? No!", Googie exclaimed before Chronos growled and shot out black energy slashes, one for each swing, at the pumpkins, reanimating them into 2 monsters while the other half remained normal, inanimate pumpkins.

"Bring the book to me at once!", Chronos shouted.

Then, the pumpkin monsters caught up and managed to trap Shaggy, who had to toss it to Scooby.

"Scoob!", Shaggy shouted before Scooby then caught the book in his mouth and was catching up to Daphne.

"I've had enough from you!", Chronos shouted before he roared and shot out black lightning and the tree, making it come to life and then grab Scooby.

"Yikes! Daphne!", Scooby shouted as he then tossed the book to Daphne, who caught it, but was then trapped in the tree monster's roots.

"Freddy!", Daphne shouted before Fred grabbed the book and ran for Velma before he was stopped and caught by the tree monster's big root.

"Velma!", Fred shouted as he then tossed the book to Velma, who chased it and was fortunate to pick it up and head over to Lena, Simone, Jacques, Googie, Thorn, Scrappy, Flim Flam, Vincent, Dracula, and Ben.

 _You hear the beating of your heart,_

 _You know the screaming's gonna start,_

 _Here comes the really scary part,_

 _'Cause it's terror time again._

 _They've got you running through the night,_

 _It's terror time again._

 _Oh, you just might die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time._

"Here's the spell. It's up to you guys.", Velma spoke before the vines erupted and surrounded them and Chronos laughed.

"Haven't you learned that this book is useless to mere mortals?", asked Chronos.

"Aye, but not to a Wiccan!", Sarah spoke with determination as the Grimness Book gave off a blue flash, changing the vine back to normal.

"You forget that we have the book, and we will return you back into your dimensional prison.", Ben spoke.

"Fools! You'll never be able to contain me, the soul-devouring bringer of death, Chronos the Grim Reaper!", Chronos shouted before he roared and flew off toward them.

"Now, guys!", Googie shouted.

"Ancient evil, get thee hence! Only good can recompense!", Ben began.

"For all that's good, you must pay! You must never see the light of day!", Sarah added.

"For all the misdeeds that you've done...", Thorn began as Chronos raised his scythe with a bellowing growl.

"Demon, return from whence you've come!", Googie, Ben, Sarah, and Thorn shouted before the scythe stopped right before it could touch the book, which shone brightly, blinding him with Chronos yelling in pain before he was sent back away while the dark magic was beginning to wear off as the Grimness Book procured a blue barrier.

 _All the trees begin to moan,_

 _And the monsters grunt and groan,_

 _Rotting faces full of slime,_

 _Don't you know it's terror time?_

 _And it's terror time again,_

 _They've got you running through the night,_

 _Yes, it's terror time again._

 _Oh, you just might die of fright,_

 _It's a terrifying time!_

"Yes! We did it, guys!", Googie shouted in joy.

"Thanks for the help, Miss Lenoir.", Lena gratified.

"Don't get too comfortable.", Miss Simone responded.

Meanwhile, Chronos got up weakly before he noticed his magics being reversed.

"Huh?", puzzled Chronos before the tree changed back to normal as did the pumpkins.

"Zoinks!", Shaggy shouted as he ducked underneath the fleeing Chronos.

"No!", Chronos shouted as the Beast's Spellbook was somehow chasing him.

Then, the Beast's Spellbook turned into a black hole and began sucking Chronos into it as the red ball vanished, dropping Lucifer into the ground, and just as Lucifer was going to leave, Chronos used his scythe to grab him by the belt just as Simone, Jacques, and Shaun met up with him as did Scooby, Shaggy and the others.

"Idiots! Death consumes all! You'll all be ruined, forgotten, spending eternity, rotting in the underworld!", Lucifer ranted.

"Really? Because it looks like you're the one going there.", Googie retorted.

"And Jacques and I are going to make sure of that.", Simone spoke as she, Jacques and Shaun closed in on Lucifer.

"What? No.", Lucifer began before he stammered while being pushed back.

"Miss Lenoir, don't!", Lena shouted.

"It's all right. That's the way it has to be, to make sure Chronos is imprisoned for good.", Simone assured.

"And if we gonna go down, we might as well do it doin' the right thing!", Jacques added before he "yee-haw'd" and pushed Lucifer further into the portal.

"If I go back to my prison, it will not be alone!", Chronos shouted before he finally dragged Lucifer, Simone, Jacques, and Shaun with him.

"No! No! NOOOOO!", Lucifer shouted before the portal closed and reverted back into the Beast's Spellbook, after which the burning tree branch fell and landed on it.

"I think it's safe to say that the Beast's Spellbook is the one horror novel that the world will never buy.", Ben spoke.

"Thank goodness.", Daphne sighed.

"Like, it would've been a hot bestseller.", Shaggy commented, earning Googie and Scrappy's giggle and laugh.

"Good one, Shaggy.", Scrappy complimented as Luna, Dusk, Lena, and Ben set McKnight and the mayor free.

"Daddy!", Thorn spoke with joy as she ran over to him and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"You're the one I was worried about, honey, but you did it. I guess you are a witch after all.", McKnight spoke.

"A Wiccan, daddy. A Wiccan.", Thorn corrected.

"And that makes two of us. I guess you could say we're distant cousins.", Googie grinned as she walked over to them before she and Thorn giggled a bit with each other just as the mayor saw the damage that Chronos had caused.

"This is a disaster! No witch, no village! What are we gonna do for our autumn fest?!", the Mayor exclaimed.

"Well, you still have the Hex Girls.", Thorn pointed out.

"And thou still have me.", Sarah added.

"That we do, Sarah. That we do.", Ben grinned.

"And you got the Boo Brothers, too.", Freako assured.

"Oh. No offense, everyone, but I think we need a bigger attraction.", the Mayor spoke.

"Well, I guess there is one thing.", Googje spoke as she pointed to Dracula, his monsters, and the Ghoul School, much to the mayor's surprise as he gasped.

"It's okay. They're cool. In fact...,", Googie began before she walked over to him.

"Hey, Dracula. Still want revenge?", asked Googie.

"Nah, I'm not so sure I want it anymore, not after what happened to Lucifer just now. That's the one side I don't plan on walking onto anytime soon.", Dracula responded.

"Well, that's good to hear. In any case, I'll be your werewolf.", Googie assured.

"What? You will?", asked Dracula.

"Yeah. In fact, we'd all like to be monsters for one night a year, Halloween, to be exact. Well, just me and the gang at least. It is tomorrow after all.", Googie replied.

"How is that any better than, I don't know, forever?", asked Dracula.

"Doing it once a year is what makes it so festive. Besides, there's always a giant turkey.", Googie replied as she pointed to it.

"Oh, my!", Dracula exclaimed in surprise as he noticed the giant turkey before it gobbled in worry.

"Wait a minute. Where's that Revolta?", asked Scrappy.

"Forget it, Scrappy. She's not worth it.", Googie spoke.

"Like, she's already fled the coop, anyway.", Shaggy added.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"Very well. Your highness, if you would.", Dracula spoke before the Goblin King agreed for cause of celebration.

"But, of course.", the Goblin King spoke with a grin before he fired his staff at Shaggy, Velma, Fred, and Daphne.

As a result, Shaggy hiccupped before he grew brown fur, wolf ears, a wolf-like nose, and fangs while Velma groaned before growing brown fur and fangs, Fred's skin turned blue before he grew claws and fangs as his hair becomes just as well-made as Dracula's and a bit spiky, although still blonde, and Daphne's nose grew just half as long and pointy as a witch's before she was shown to be in a wicked witch's outfit with hat and had longer hair, although fortunately, no warts nor green skin there. Even the giant turkey "ooh'd" in surprise from the magic display.

"Boy. Like, do I feel hairy all of a sudden.", Shaggy admitted before he noticed himself as a werewolf, much to his surprise. "Zoinks! I'm a werewolf! Again!"

"Wow, Velma. Look at you. You look like a cute doggy.", Madelyn spoke.

"Jinkies! It looks like I'm a werewolf, tooooooo!", Velma howled uncontrollably before she covered her mouth in realization. "Did I just..?"

"Howl? Yeah, that happens sometimes. You get used to it.", Googie replied.

"Huh. At least I don't have any warts, or green skin for that matter. By the way, Freddy, that cape looks great on you.", Daphne complimented.

"Heh. Works for me.", Fred grinned.

"Yikes! Talk about a monster mash jamboree.", the Mayor spoke in surprise.

"Well, tomorrow is Halloween. I'd say that's only fitting that this happens once every year. Wouldn't you agree?", asked Ben.

"I canst know why not.", Sarah agreed.

"Perfect. Now, let's give them a spooky autumn fest they'll never forget. What do you say, Thorn?", asked Googie.

"You can count on us, Googie.", Thorn grinned.

 **A/N: Hello. Just wanted to let you know that it was the original version of "It's Terror Time Again" by SkyCycle from "Zombie Island". Why, you ask? Because it's better than the version from the Witch's Ghost. Trust me. Now, sadly, the next chapter will be the last for this story, but at least it ends with a party, that's for sure.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Just so you know, the last song that's gonna play for this chapter is based off of the song from an episode of "Teen Titans GO!" called "Monster Squad", but with some modifications to the lyrics to make it appropriate for the story. Also, I forgot to mention that the pumpkin monsters are voiced by Ben Jones, who voiced Alfe in the Problem Solverz.**

 **Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen**

 **Chapter 12: Scary, Scary**

The next night, Halloween, to be precise, the Hex Girls were performing on-stage with the Monsterized Mystery, Inc. gang (apart from Dcooby and Scrappy, who bktt have capes and fake fangs) and Dracula and his monsters, as well as the Ghoul School kids on stage as the mummy played DJ for the song.

 _Frankenstein's Monster:_ _Scary, Scary (Oh, so scary!)_

 _Scary, Scary (Very, very scary!)_

 _Scary, Scary (Super duper scary)_

 _Scary, Scary (We're real, real scary!)_

 _Then, Fred rapped first and then Sibella before Dracula._

 _Fred:_ _Good evening, children, this is Dracula!_

 _Big, old, bad Dracula! Big bat Dracula!_

 _Sibella:_ _Neck-bitin', ignitin' the club lightnin'_

 _Dracula:_ _Garlic, daylight, stakes, frightening_

Then, as Sarah provided spooky effects, wowing the audience (which wore the T-Shirts That now just said "I met the Ghost of Oakhaven"), Daphne and Phantasma did some signing as the witch, with Lena's cats on Daphne's broomstick, tossed fireballs at every table, which turned out to be live, fun-loving Jack-O-Lanterns, one of which sang with joy and the ghost moved through one audience member completely, giving him a chill before she showed herself in a playful way as Freako, Meako, and Shreako appeared with a fun jumpscare.

 _Daphne:_ _Firin' up some balls! Where they comin' from? Don't know_

 _Jack O'Lantern:_ _Boom! There's another one!_

 _Phantasma:_ _And you never know when a ghost looks through your eyes_

 _Freako: If it does, you're in for a..._

 _Freako/Meako/Shreako: SURPRISE!_

 _Frankenstein's Monster:_ _Scary, Scary (Oh, so scary!)_

 _Scary, Scary (Very, very scary!)_

 _Scary, Scary (Super duper scary)_

 _Scary, Scary (We're real, real scary!)_

Then, Shaggy sang first before Googie, followed by Scooby, Scrappy, and even Wolfie as Googie extends her wolf claws before Velma, Shaggy, Winnie, Googie, Wolfie, and Scrappy howl at the full moon and Googie then scratches Shaggy's back tenderly before noticing a flea, picking one up and then flicking it away as Winnie did the same for Velma.

 _Shaggy:_ _We're werewolves and the best at what we do!_

 _Googie:_ _One bite from our fangs and you become one, too!_

 _Scooby:_ _Full moon howling, yeah, we do that, too!_

 _Scrappy:_ _You best watch out for those fleas_

 _Wolfie:_ _'Cause they not cool_

Then, it showed the monsters dancing the way they did to the song "The Werewolf Rock", even Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy, Wolfie and Winnie included.

 _Frankenstein's Monster:_ _Scary, Scary (Oh, so scary!)_

 _Scary, Scary (Very, very scary!)_

 _Scary, Scary (Super duper scary)_

 _Scary, Scary (We're real, real scary!)_

Then, it was the rest of the Ghoul School kids' turn to sing with Tani first, and then Elsa before the Goblin King.

 _Tani:_ _Toilet paper wrap, mummy busy_

 _Elsa:_ _Shocking results, making you dizzy_

 _Goblin King:_ _Goblin King comin' at you, fee fi fo fum!_

 _I feel the beat like rum-pa-pum-pum!_

Then, it was Frankenstein's Monster's turn to sing as sparks ignited from the plugs on his neck before he stomped on the stage, sending out a shocking shockwave with sparks all over it before it halted at the end of the stage before Frankenstein's Monster went up to Vincent and Flim Flam.

 _Frankenstein's Monster:_ _Bolt up in the neck, body all a wreck!_

 _Frankenstein's Monster got you all in check!_

"Kidding, I'm actually a really nice guy. My name's Karl. Nice to meet you. Psyche!", Frankenstein's Monster spoke before he roared as Vincent and Flim Flam exclaimed in surprise with grins before it showed the monsters, even the Boo Brothers, dancing like they did the last time "The Werewolf Rock" played at the castle earlier, as well as Ben Ravencroft, the mayor, McKnight, and even the giant turkey.

 _Frankenstein's Monster:_ _Scary, Scary (Oh, so scary!)_

 _Scary, Scary (Very, very scary!)_

 _Scary, Scary (Super duper scary)_

 _Scary, Scary (We're real, real scary!)_

Then, Scooby and Scrappy appear before they howler their usual names.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!", Scooby howled.

"Scrappy-Dappy-Doo!", Scrappy howled before they both hissed, only Scooby's fangs were the only ones to fall out, causing Scooby to close his mouth in embarrassment before Dracula picked the fangs up.

"Here. You dropped these.", Dracula spoke before Scooby got them.

"Thank you.", Scooby gratified before he put the fangs back on and giggled before swinging his cape at the screen.

 **A/N: So, what did you think about the story, guys? Pretty cool, right? Anyway, thank you for your patience. I also plan on working on a fanfic for "Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders" later on as well as "The Cyber Chase" before the end of this year. Until next time. :)**


End file.
